Entrevista a un virgen
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Contenido adulto. Minific.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Entrevista a un virgen.

¿Cómo te llamas?

R: William Albert Andrew.

¿Cuéntame como ocurrió todo?

R: Fue después de clases, cursaba quinto año de finanzas, la facultad de medicina era adyacente a la de economía conocí a una linda rubia de melena ondulada, ojos verdes y cuerpo de diosa. Me sentí atraído por un taller de primeros auxilios que dictarían un sábado por la mañana tendría una duración de 8 horas académicas.

¿Ahí la conociste?

R: sí, digamos que su forma de aplicar RCP, era genial, yo, fui su conejillo de indias, pero en ese momento no llegamos a nada solo fue una práctica de respiración boca a boca.

¿Cuándo fue su primera conversación?

R: como estudiante de el último año de finanzas manejo sólidos conocimientos matemáticos, además de varios idiomas que me exigen para entablar negocios con otros países dicen que nada mejor que comprender tú mismo de lo que se te habla en cualquier lengua, sea, francés, gaélico… (Suspiró) ella era una chica de 18 años y yo de 27 entonces…

-Hola, príncipe ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, más ahora con el titulo Real que me has otorgado ja, ja, ja.

-Es que eres muy galante ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-Claro eres la chica de RCP, eres muy joven para dictar talleres de primeros auxilios.

-Apenas terminé la secundaria realicé varios talleres de primeros auxilios para poder ayudar en el orfanato donde me crie.

-¿Eres huérfana?

-Sí, lo soy pero ahora mi mayor motivación es poder obtener una beca en esta majestuosa universidad. Llenar de orgullo a mis madres. Sabes me cuesta aprender francés y, es la única prueba que me falta para aprobar, realmente tengo temor de reprobar…

-¿Así inició su relación?

R: Sí, todas las tardes nos reuníamos dos horas diarias ya llevábamos un mes, Candy White…

-Un nombre muy dulce…

-Realmente lo es una chica que da todo por el todo.

-¿Có…

-Ya sé lo que me va a preguntar ¿cómo llegamos a tal situación?

-Sí, ahora el entrevistador pasa a ser entrevistado.

-Qué irónica es la vida ¿cierto?... Vera ella en una de esas tardes llegó muy alegre a mi casa, los empleados tenían orden de hacerla pasar en seguida, entonces…

-Albert, antes de entrar escuché que sostenías una fuerte discusión con tu tía te trató severamente.

_Es la discusión de siempre me exige demasiado toda una vida dedicado a los estudios quiero tener sabes una vida libre, salvaje.

-¿Has tenido sexo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Te sonrojaste.

-Es que nunca me esperé semejante… pregunta.

-Somos amigos, se honesto conmigo.

-No se me ha presentado la oportunidad, sin embargo me gustaría ¿a qué hombre no? No he podido conocer a una mujer para tal fin tantos estudios en leyes, idiomas, administración, no me ha dado el tiempo necesario para salir y conocer a una mujer que esté dispuesta a hacerlo sin compromiso. Sabes, debo llevar las riendas de la familia Andrew.

-Comprendo, he pensado seriamente en darte un pago porque gracias a ti ¡Aprobé francés!

-¿En serio?- la levanté del piso ambos girábamos como si estuviéramos en un carrusel, su sonrisa, su suave y tierno rostro todo en ella se veía perfecto. La bajé lentamente.

-Sí, mira la nota de aceptación y, ¡todo fue gracias a ti!- Volvió a abrazarme yo sentía sus endurecidos senos en mi pecho sólo una delgada tela nos separaba.

Esa tarde ella llevaba un short corto de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros rojos sin mangas abotonada amarrada de manera tal que se le veía el ombligo realmente estaba muy sexy ese día, toda una ninfa.

-¿Entonces?

R: entonces ella se acercó a mí...

-Ese beso estuvo genial…- me acalló con su dedo índice.

-Sigue en pie mi propuesta. Quiero pagarte el favor estás muy estresado. Estaremos en paz ni yo te debo ni tú me debes ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- ella empezó a desnudarse lentamente, no perdí detalle de cada movimiento me resultó muy sensual. Ella mantenía su visión en mi entrepierna por lo que no evitó dejar de morderse el labio inferior en señal de deseo. Al fin quedó en ropa interior y se acercó a mí. Le quité el sosten y besé sus pechos bien formados, saboreaba cada centímetro de piel en ella. Su aroma aún lo recuerdo sumamente exquisito a rosas silvestres. Llegué hasta su panty para deshacerme de esa prenda que solo impedía mi labor como hombre de hacerla gritar de placer sus gemidos me tenían enloquecido. Sabes para un hombre no existe nada más apasionante que saber que tu mujer se excita al sentir que la palpas con tus dedos y manos. Realmente me traía loco. La quería penetrar de una sola estocada sentir su cálido genital pero me contuve quería saborearla primero.

-¿Cómo sabías que hacer si era tu primera vez? ¿Habías visto una película, leído, un amigo te contó su experiencia, alguien te explicó?

R: sí, había visto alguna que otra porno me había masturbado debo confesarlo, me fue de utilidad. Me aventuré a palpar primero con dos dedos para saber si había lubricado luego me decidí a meterlo me costó un poco introducírselo, resulta que era su primera vez.

¿Te dolió?

R: sí, un poco pero no tanto como a ella que le dolió más.

¿Te pagó con sexo la tutoría?

R: Digamos que sí, fue una experiencia única que jamás olvidaré. Existen hombres que solo lo hacen por hacerlo pensé que ese sería mi caso, sin embargo me alegró saber que estuve con la mujer correcta, tengo amigos que simplemente detestan hablar de su primera vez solo porque la chica no le fue de su agrado, más que todo es un aspecto social.

¿La has vuelto a ver?

R: No de aquella vez han pasado unos 3 años. Al día siguiente debía partir a sur América.

¿Por qué decidió hacer está entrevista?

R: quiero que los jóvenes sepan que el tiempo es sabio y nada mejor que esperar a la mujer adecuada para entregarse juntos a la pasión.

¿Pesé a que fue un trueque?

R: es paradójico lo sé. Ella me dejó marcado en serio me aruñó la espalda es algo doloroso pero delicioso.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¿Volviste a ver a Candy?- Hizo una mueca cómica.

-veras sí.- Lanzó un silbido de alivio- la contacté por lo siguiente…

-¡Hola, Albert que alegría verte!- se me guindó del cuello estaba muy alegre y la verdad yo también. Estaba anocheciendo - ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

-siete meses, tres días, cuatro horas, dos minutos y veinte siete segundos…

-sigue siendo el mejor matemático y… profesor de francés.

Un silencio nos acobijó por unos segundo fue una sensación agradable rompí el instante con una pregunta:- ¿tienes más clases?

-No hasta el lunes.

-Perfecto ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar y luego a tomar algo? Hoy es viernes.

-Me agrada la idea pero tengo que estudiar.

-Yo, te ayudo.

-Hmmm ¿seguro?

-Sí, te doy mi palabra.

-De acuerdo, vayamos.

En el restaurant no parábamos de reír y hablar de todo lo que vivimos mientras estaba en Brasil y mis fatídicas relaciones si se puede llamar así, sabes los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales nos gusta el sexo…

-¿Después de que perdiste la virginidad con Candy tuviste otras mujeres?

-Ja, ja, ja estamos conectados a ese punto iba a llegar cuando te comentaba lo del restaurante por cierto de comida étnica, prosigo…

Comíamos con nuestras manos era un plato típico de la india no parábamos de carcajear…

-¡Dios, me voy a ensuciar!

-ten mi pañuelo.

-Gracias está bordado con las iníciales de tu nombre ja, ja, ja W. A. A. Dígame señor Andrew, ya que estamos disfrutando de una maravillosa velada hábleme de sus relaciones amorosas ¿cuántas mujeres llevas? Eres un buen amante lo comprobé muy bien.

Casi me atraganté con la pregunta que ella me hizo.

-Ay Candy… que pregunta me avergüenzo.

-Somos amigos no debe haber secretos entre nosotros ¿Cierto?

-Bien, pero no te vayas a reír. Conocí tres chicas y fue más que suficiente para saber; mejor te cuento como fue, no te vayas a reír.

-Lo prometo somos amigos.

-La primera fue una dominica muy simpática como de un metro setenta con tacones casi me alcanzan la estatura…

-En la cama eso no importa yo mido uno sesenta y a pesar de que tú mides uno noventa nos fue bien ja, ja, ja…

-El asunto mi querida Candy es que estábamos tomando unos tragos nos dimos unos cuantos besos, en mi mente dije ya está lista no quería nada serio solo pasarla bien, le mandé un mensaje a George para que se acercara, le iba a dar unos documento para continuar con mi diversión en eso ella recibió una llamada…

-Amor voy a contestar la llamada.

-Sí, cariño ve.

Georges llegó en el instante es muy eficiente, ví que a ella se le había quedado su otro celular porque empezó a sonar cuando se lo fui a llevar escuché, su conversación.

-sí, amiga estoy con un tipo que es multimillonario y atractivo tiene los ojos azul cielo, cuerpo atlético, rostro varonil perfecto, haré todo lo posible por tener relaciones con él y quedar embarazada, será mío solo mío.

-Sabes Candy los hombres tenemos corazón también. No nos gusta ser utilizados esa mujer me quería esclavizar y aprovecharse de mí, por lo que llamé de inmediato a Georges le di instrucciones para que cancelara la cuenta le entregara el celular, el bolso y le pagara un taxi, si deseaba podía seguir consumiendo el resto de la noche cualquier alimento o bebida alcohólica.

-Prácticamente becaste a la arpía por toda la noche ja, ja, ja, ja... Por suerte fue una nada más ¿tuviste otras relaciones?

-Sí, bueno en realidad fue otro fracaso. Busqué una chica que no fuera tan complicada aunque su aroma a cigarrillo no me agradaba en lo absoluto, solo quería algo de sexo pero… Llegamos a su departamento las cuentas eran claras le dije sin ataduras casi que firmamos un documento por escrito soy un hombre joven quiero disfrutar de la vida. Entonces ya entre besos y caricias yo me había despojado de mi camisa a punto de ir a parar a la cama ella se dejó caer el vestido manga corta y…-tomé de un solo jalón el whisky doble Candy se sorprendió por lo que ya sabía que venía con algo impresionante.- Era una mujer de origen montañés un poco tosca pero linda de cabellera rojiza, estatura mediana.

-Me tienes en ascuas ¿qué no te gustó?

-¡Estaba totalmente velluda por todas partes piernas, axila todo! – Candy no paraba de reír - ¿me entiendes? Ahora entendí porque usaba ropa hasta los tobillos, nunca confíes en una mujer que se tapa toda.

-Hmmm yo uso vestidos.

-te llegan hasta las rodillas, además en este momento que estas sentada en el piso frente a mi puedo ver sin mal intención tu ropa interior color rosada.

-¡Albert!

-dije sin mala intención no te quiero faltar el respeto, volviendo a mi penosa situación… no quise herirla pero tampoco podía estar con ella, por lo que fingí un dolor de estomago. Pobre ella se preocupó realmente mucho, dijo:

-Me vestiré en seguida iremos juntos al hospital más cercano realmente te ves mal.

-Gracias, querida pero mi buen amigo Georges podrá pasar por mí solo déjame llamarlo…

-Logré huir de esa situación incómoda me evite explicar las razones por la que me fui en realidad no quería ofenderla. Posteriormente conocí a una señorita como de 23 años, muy consentida, me gustó como no tienes ideas se parecía por cierto a ti, ja, ja, ja rubia…

-¿Con pecas?

-Sin pecas, más alta, pero conservadora tanto que me dijo que si queríamos tener relaciones debía ser después de casarnos. A pesar de que físicamente me atrajo no me gustó su personalidad es imposible que conviva con ella solo por su belleza iba ser un infierno. Bueno heme aquí a tus pies… Un silencio otra vez se apoderó de nosotros y solté la pregunta ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido, muchos novios?

-Ninguno- No entendí por qué esa respuesta me alegró.- Tú pasaste por tantas experiencias que aunque frustrante las envidio ja, ja, ja, ja estoy sumergida en los estudios, ya te dije quiero ayudar a las mujeres que se ocuparon de mí en mi infancia ya es tiempo de retribuirles un poco.

-Comprendo escucha eres mi amiga deja que te ayude económicamente.

-No quiero compromisos. Así como a ti no te gustan las ataduras a mí tampoco.

-Como te dije somos amigo tu una vez lo hiciste por mí ¿te acuerdas?

-Simplemente vi un estudio que demuestra que los hombres que tienen sexo por lo menos dos veces al mes disminuyen las probabilidades de tener cáncer de próstata. Como eres mi amigo decidí disminuir los índices de morbilidad masculina.

-Cielos Candy me encanta tus explicaciones.

-ja, ja, ja si claro ja, ja, ja…

-¡Albert!

-¿De qué más hablaron esa noche?

Continuará.

Bueno estimadas amigas iba a publicar el final de infiel pero como hay problemas con la plataforma de Fanfic y muero por conocer sus comentarios me decidí escribir está ja, ja, ja y como es viernes quería algo tranquilo relajado je, je, je.

Bueno, Dios nos bendiga gracias a las bellas que le gusta estas loqueras.


	3. Chapter 3

PERSONAJES DE MIZUKI E IGARASHI

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿De qué más hablamos esa noche? Creo que de nada… déjame recordar…

-Bert, necesito llamar al hogar de Pony, para que no se preocupen por mí.-Me decía Candy a medida que yo, de manera irracional le subía la falda y le bajaba la prenda intima, estaba enloquecido.

-Sácalo, sácalo… de mí pantalón el celular, está en mi bolsillo derecho, llama y diles que no volverás más.

-Ja, ja, ja claro que volveré y será mañana a primera hora…

-Haz lo que se te dé la gustes yo, solo quiero…

Así que mientras ella marcaba a sus madres yo la ensarté, moviéndome frenéticamente dentro de ella. Todo eso ocurrió detrás de la puerta de mi departamento.

-Hermana María, ¿es… usted?-Candy blanqueaba los ojos de la excitación que le ofrecía Albert.

-Sí, ¿te sientes bien? te escucho algo agitada ¿Estas en el hospital te pasó algo? Dios me tienes con el corazón en la boca.

Candy se lamía los labios antes de poder responder:- No, no se preocupen. Estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca, solo llamaba… oh, por Dios… esto es demasiado.

-¿Demasiado? ¿Qué?

-Tengo mucho trabajo escolar, debo… ¡Debo quedarme con una compañera de clases! Iré mañana a ¡primera hora!

No paraba de besarle el cuello, los labios a pesar de que ella buscaba concentración para dar cuentas de sus actos a sus benefactoras.

-De acuerdo Candy, pero quédate mejor más tiempo para que duermas bien, en estos días has estado muy cargada de estudios. Justamente de eso estuvimos hablando hoy siempre estas al pendiente de todos ¿Qué tal si te tomas unas vacaciones en florida podría ser?

-Los… los ni…ños me necesitan…

-Ya cuelga- le dijo Albert al oído

-Candy, creo que hay interferencia se mezcló la voz de un hombre ha de ser que se están cruzando las señales. Mejor nos hablamos mañana.

-¡Gracias hermana María!

-¿Ah?- La monja quedó boca abierta

-Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir eso? ¡Estás loco!

-Sí, por ti, ¿sabes que es estar toda una eternidad sin tener sexo?

-Claro que sé es exactamente la misma cantidad que llevo yo

-¡Basta de charla y terminemos esto en otro lugar!

Y como pude con los pantalones caídos hasta los tobillos, el cual me imposibilitaba para la movilidad la posé en el sofá ¡Qué noche! La mejor que he vivido.

-¿Entonces mantienen una relación de amigos con derechos?

R: Hmm, la verdad no lo había pensado así, pero se puede decir que sí. Además, auspicio el hogar de Pony.

-¿Lo hace por qué tiene sexo con una de las huérfanas del Hogar de Pony?

De inmediato el señor Wiliam, cambió de semblante reaccionando con molestia: "cuando se refiera a Candy le agradezco que la trate de señorita, está demás el calificativo: huérfana".

-¿Por qué no le ha propuesto que sea su novia? Por lo que usted me comenta han compartido gratos momentos

R: Sí, de hecho le tomé la palabra a la hermana María, invité a Candy a Florida para que se relajará, ella es un alma noble solo piensa en los demás, entre semanas a parte de estudiar medicina ejerce la enfermería en la Clínica Feliz y el poco dinero que recibe se va en gastos para ayudar a los niños menos privilegiados…

_Oh, por Dios y ¿este yate?

-Lo hurté ja, ja, ja – debió ver el rostro de Candy en serio se lo creyó-mentira, soy heredero universal de la fortuna Ardlay por lo que toda esta flota de barcos me pertenece, decía a medida que agitaba mi Whisky en las rocas ella solo bebía margaritas en grandes cantidades. Si que tenía un apetito voraz, le fascina la langosta en jugo de piña, sin duda es su platillo favorito. Esa tarde llegamos a un puerto privado, aún suspiro al recordar su rostro angelical jugando con los peces dentro del agua cristalina, nos sumergimos en el mar observando los arrecifes de coral. Le agarré la pierna haciéndole creer que era una medusa ja, ja, ja

-Albert, eso no fue gracioso, ¡me asusté!

-Me llamas Albert, realmente estas molesta

\- Sí, lo estoy y mucho

-vamos Candy, no te molestes ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

-Se mi esclavo

-Por la eternidad lo seré

-Bien hoy además de sexo quiero que me mimes en la cama y no hablo de lo otro quiero que me lleves cena preparada por ti vi que ganaste un concurso de masterchef… además, veamos una película empalagosamente romántica y, me hagas masajes hasta quedarme totalmente dormida

-¿En serio no quieres lo otro? Puedo ser mejor en esa área-Candy lo golpeó suavemente

-¡No! Aunque eres muy bueno en eso. Quiero que seas mi esclavo y punto

-¿Por lo visto se la llevan muy bien?

R: Bueno…

-¿Por qué calla?

R: Un día la busqué en la universidad

-¿Y, entonces?

…

-Hoy llegaste temprano

-sí, salí temprano de la reunión. Candy vi a tu profesora es una mujer madura, pero muy linda, ¿me la presentarías?

-Oh, claro… por supuesto, te la presentaré

-Profesora Eleonor, quisiera presentarle a uno de los benefactores del Hogar de Pony, Bert… digo el señor William Albert Andrew

-Un gusto en conocerle es usted una dama encantadora

-Lo mismo pienso de usted, es un joven encantador señor William. Tengo un hijo de casi de la edad de ustedes más cercana a la de Candy, se llama Terry tiene 24 años

-Usted me ha parecido una dama muy gentil quizás deberíamos un día de esto no sé… conversar los 4 iniciar una amistad ¿Qué dice?

-Me parece bien no hemos salido mi hijo y yo juntos desde que me separé de su padre y Candy es muy linda de seguro se la llevaran bien

-¿Será que usted cometió una imprudencia? Lo noto contrariado…

Continuará.

Hola Gracias por seguir está historia ya saben la publicación del siguiente capítulo depende del número de comentarios.

Les invito a leer a dos grandes escritoras que no son 100% Albertfan, son 100000000000000000% ALBERTFAN escriben de manera magistral una de ellas es: Carolina Cordovez magnifica escritora maneja unos diálogo increíbles e inteligentes son muy jocosos dignos para ser proyectados en la pantalla, en serio le tengo el ojo puesto porque de aquí de Fanfic ja, ja, ja esos parlamentos se convertirán en grandes guiones. En el Nombre de Dios pueden leer su fic se llama: Ni en tus sueños.

La siguiente es de tilde más juvenil Anairisromeroguido es muy largo su nombre ja, ja, ja pero el fic se llama: Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino.

Gracias por seguirnos y como siempre Dios nos Bendiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

_No es que este contrariado verá ese día llegamos a la casa Magnolia es un lugar sencillo donde Candy y yo, pues convivimos. No me vea mal. Vivíamos ahí solo porque queda cerca de la universidad y del banco. La verdad nos hicimos cómplices, ella había dicho una mentira piadosa a sus madres, les dijo que viviría en una residencia estudiantil y, bueno les hicimos creer a los habitantes de ese pequeño complejo habitacional, que eramos hermanos, pero después de ese día nuestra relación quedó entre dicho. Le explico mejor…

-Candy, en todo el camino no has dicho nada ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, claro que me siento bien, feliz, alegre ¡Yuju! ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-Me alegra, me tenías preocupado. Oye tu profesora es una mujer encantadora, con gusto me haría su novio

-No…no…vio

-Sí, pero de igual forma tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos. Fuiste muy formal en la presentación mejor le hubieras dicho que somos hermanos o medio hermanos

-Medio hermanos-Todo eso se lo dije acercándome a ella como un león a su presa me la quería devorar. Ella de pronto me dijo-¡tengo la regla, déjame en paz!

-Candy, tranquila no te molestes tampoco es para tanto sabes que te respeto en tus días

En serio que no entiendo a las mujeres para nada, Candy tenía el rostro enrojecido. Ella se metió al baño, cerró la puerta de tal manera que hizo vibrar todo el edificio cualquiera diría que fue un sismo, no sé, de 4.7, se podría decir, de verdad que no las entiendo ella salió luego del baño con un babydoll transparente

-Candy si sales así no me va importar que estés menstruando

-No me importa Albert, tómame, hazme tuya

Candy se subió encima de mí y empezamos los movimientos de caderas desesperados, repentinamente se paró para vestirse, me miró y nuevamente me cabalgó como potra encelo, está acción la hizo como unas tres veces seguida

-Candy te puedes decidir qué vas hacer no me puedes tener así mira como me lo tienes ya esto parece priapismo-le dije señalando mi entre pierna- además me mentiste ni siquiera estas sangrado, no estás en tus días

-Perdóname Albert es que no sé no soy yo, quizás deba comer algo. Tengo mucha hambre estoy hambrienta

Se fue directo a la cocina, agarró el frasco de galletas de chocolate comía en grandes cantidades, abrió la nevera tomó la leche para beberla directamente de la jarra, inesperadamente al verme directo a los ojos me la lanzó, cayéndome todo el líquido en la cara

-¡Te odio!

-Candy, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Tú no eres así

En verdad se veía arrepentida por su actitud así que nos abrazamos y nos besamos. La embestí nuevamente con frenesí

-Dame más fuerte, continúa, más profundo, mejor no. Si lo profundizas más me vas a matar ¡Ya para! ¡Salte de mí!

_ Ah, no así no me vas a tener toda la noche ¡No soy juguete tuyo!

-¿QUÉ ME VAS A OBLIGAR? ¿ME VAS A VIOLAR? ¿ME VAS A PEGAR?

-No, por Dios claro que no sería incapaz de obligarte, jamás te lastimaría-Así que me hice a un lado de ella tratando de controlar mi respiración y mi frustración

-Albert, perdóname de pronto tengo cambios de humor incluso he tenido nauseas, quizás sean las tiroides iré con un endocrinólogo, resarciré mi error ¿Sabes cómo?- me preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior tocándome con sus delicadas manos justo ahí, en mi región infra umbilical yo gustoso lo acepté y disfrutaba lo que me hacía

-Candy, eres muy buena en lo que haces con tus labios color cereza, grandiosa, sinceramente dudo que alguien te supere, sigue succionando más y más

-¿En serio? ¿Nadie?

-Nadie, sigue, sigue, oh, amor sí que lo sabes hacer AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡MALDICÓN! ¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HAS HECHO? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¿ME HAS MORDIDO? ¡Dios estoy sangrando!

En ese momento palidecí, es el peor dolor que se pueda sentir en la vida. Ella se vistió a medias

-¿A medias?

R:-Sí, a medias solo se puso el vestido, la pantaleta y los zapatos tenis de color blanco que son sus preferidos, cuando me di cuenta que salió corriendo por las escaleras resbalándose pese a mi dolor me puse en seguida el pantalón y los primeros zapatos que vi, realmente me preocupé por ella

-Candy, amor ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Imbécil ¡suéltame!-expresó dándome una bofetada-Candy ¿Qué nos está pasando?

-¿Pasando? ¡Lo que pasa es que no me verás más nunca!

Se levantó del piso y se fue fugaz como el viento hacia la calle yo corrí detrás de ella con todas mis fuerzas para evitar…

-¿Qué evitó?

R: -Logré, no pude evitar por más que traté no pude evitar que la atropellara un auto pese que la protegí con mi cuerpo su vientre recibió el impacto

Ambos despertamos en el hospital a mí me habían aplicado anestesia raquídea para suturarme la herida que ella me produjo al morderme mis partes nobles

-¿Y ella?

R: a ella la sedaron para realizarle un legrado uterino. El médico se acercó a mí…

-¿Usted es el hermano de la señorita White?

Continuará.

Cuál actualizaré? Lo meditaré je, je, je Gracias, Dios nos Bendiga


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-¿Usted es el hermano de la señorita White?-me preguntó el doctor Frank, la verdad yo estaba todavía confundido no sabía que decir ni que responder por suerte mi fiel asistente incondicional George llegó a mi rescate

-Doctor Frank permítame hablar con usted soy el representante del señor, si me permite le explicaré todo con detalle-Por suerte el médico no objetó

Sin embargo, aún recuerdo las bromas y comentarios de mal gusto de parte del equipo de salud… definitivamente se les olvidó que sólo se trataba de anestesia raquídea más sedación por lo cual aún podía escuchar las murmuraciones…

-Licenciada por favor crómico 2.0 con aguja sh

-¿No es muy gruesa la sutura, doctor?

-No. Tiene el pene grande y grueso- no tardaron las risas de los demás que lo trataron de tachar de posible gay por la respuesta dada

-¿Esto va para medicina legal?- indagó uno de los urólogos presentes

-Sí, por favor páseme la sonda vesical

-¿Qué número le doy?

-Deberían ponerle el más grueso el 28 Fr- sugirió una de las licenciadas en enfermería que estaba ahí pasando el material

-¿Pobre?- se compadeció la que instrumentaba. Se preguntará como me daba cuenta de quienes hablaban, simple podía ver sus reflejos en el monitor a pesar de tener la indumentaria quirúrgica, los distinguía

_ ¿Pobre? ¿Dices? Según me comentó la portera del edificio donde viven, que hasta acá llegaron preocupados por lo acontecido…

-¿Qué le comentaron termine de hablar?

-No le gusta, pero como lo entretiene. Bueno, según son hermanos pero como que él trató de abusar de ella se escuchaban gritos, partían cosas como que ella trató de defenderse

-Puede ser yo le di anestesia a la muchacha pobre tan jovencita. Las muñecas las tiene moreteadas, posiblemente forcejeó. Haber que diagnostico da medicina forense, perdió al bebe tenía 8 semanas de gestación

-Qué lástima con ese tiempo ya el corazoncito le empieza a latir

-¿Pero ustedes si creen que él haya intentado abusar de ella? Miren que casi le destruyó el miembro

-¿Incesto?

-En la actualidad existen tantas cosas extrañas, aunque en realidad no se parecen en nada él tiene los ojos azules, es alto de cabellos lassio y ella por el contrario es baja de ojos verdes de cabellos ondulados, quizás sean hermanos por unión de los padres

-Puede ser o quizás ella es un vampiro ja, ja, ja, ja eso me hace recordar la canción "porque es un vampiro  
que me quita el poder"- Todos al compas cantaban

-La verdad que los dos hacen bonita pareja ella tan linda y con semejante prontuario

-Por cierto como que es enfermera y estudia medicina…

Todos en el hospital hablaban de nosotros, éramos el chisme fresco del día

-Poco ético de su parte hablar de los pacientes

-R: totalmente de acuerdo

-¿Qué sucedió con Candy?

R: Oh, Candy. Ella… después de varias horas de recuperación, a pesar de tener la sonda vesical (aclaro se compadecieron de mí y me colocaron según escuché 16 fr) Caminé hasta la habitación de ella, la cual estaba contigua a la mía. George había despejado todas las dudas en cuanto a que si somos o no hermanos, por otro lado seguían investigando el caso de violencia, el cual dije que no levantaría cargos contra ella que su rabieta fue producto del embarazo que lamentablemente se interrumpió

-Candy, Candy…Yuju preciosa ¿cómo te sientes, linda?-Ella se veía muy triste. Abrió lentamente los ojos y al verme, con algo de dificultad se puso de lado contrario hacia mí para no mirarme

-Tenía ocho semanas, su corazoncito latía… por mi imprudencia lo perdí, supongo que para ti fue lo mejor detestas las ataduras. Todo ha sido mi culpa de tanto que hacer se me olvidó tomar las anticonceptivas y me embaracé

_No es tu culpa debí darme cuenta que tu comportamiento era inusual. Pudimos ir juntos al médico o hacer que te tratara un ginecólogo que nos diera mejor orientación sexual. Dispongo de dinero a granel y, que tonto fui se me olvidó tu bienestar, en el futuro tendremos hijos

Ella se volteó hacia mí con una gran sonrisa le cambió el semblante la esperanza regresó a ella a mi dulce Candy:- ¿Hablas en serio?-ilusionada hablaba-Un hijo es maravilloso sé que este embarazo fue anticipado, en el futuro un maravilloso hijo rubio de ojos azules…

-También pueden ser verdes

-Sí, los cabellos de seguro serán rubios

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto que será así porque…

Tomándola de las manos le dije:-recuerda que nuestras futuras parejas pueden tener el cabello de otro color…- de inmediato se zafó de mí no entendí el por qué

-Claro, ¿cuándo nos dan de alta?

-En unas horas

-¿La sonda vesical te la van a dejar?

-Debo usarla por una semana, luego me la retirarán

-Sí, me dan la orden, puedo quitártela es fácil de hacer, se desinfla el balón de la sonda que está lleno de solución fisiológica, el cual impide que se deslice de tu uretra y se salga

-Gracias, Candy

De nuevo la lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos contagiándome la nostalgia la verdad que sí me hubiera gustado ver nacer a nuestro hermoso hijo de seguro hubiera sido rubio de ojos azules como bien dijo ella mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente para darnos apoyo

-¿Será que cuando nos encontremos en el cielo él recordará mi nombre? ¿Sabrá que soy su madre? ¿Me agarrará de las manos?

-Debemos ser fuertes y seguir adelante. El tiempo puede echarnos abajo, podrá doblar nuestras rodillas incluso romper nuestro corazón pero detrás de toda esta tristeza estoy seguro que habrá paz y no habrán más lagrimas en el cielo, estaremos con nuestro hijo

-Muy triste lo que vivieron ¿Todo volvió a la normalidad?

R:-Bueno, Georges estaba a nuestro cuidado parecía el niñero

-Te queda bonito el delantal ja, ja, ja

-Señor William, me lo puse para prepararles la sopa, debo permanecer pulcro en vista que dentro de dos horas debo presidir una junta a la que usted no podrá asistir dado a…

-No digas más-Me puse serio, aunque es un hombre inexpresivo en sus ojos pude leer el triunfo al saber que en efecto sus palabras me recordaron uno de los hecho más bochornosos de mi vida

-Sonó el timbre iré abrir- avisó a medida que se secaba las manos con su delantal. Me sorprendí al oír

-¿Está Candy? Soy su profesora de Bioquímica aplicada a la medicina lleva más de cuatro días sin ir a clases de continuar ausente podría bajar su índice académico recordemos que ella está becada

-Entiendo pase adelante, le notificaré de su visita

Yo estaba en el sofá

-Señor Ardlay, que sorpresa verlo aquí en pijama y, con…

-No se sienta incomoda profesora porque me vea con una bolsa recolectora de orina, su uso es momentáneo, además está vacía je, je, je, me mantengo en total higiene, de enterarme que tendría visita me hubiera colocado un pantalón en vez de un short

\- Descuide. Se nota que usted es un hombre pulcro de eso no tengo duda

-Hombre, ¿ya no me llama joven?, estamos avanzando

Ella sonrío

En ese momento salió Candy

Continuará.

Mi inspiración no sé de dónde viene ja, ja, ja yo digo que de Dios ja, ja, ja

Gracias por leer Dios nos bendiga Ja, ja, ja yo sé porque me rio ja, ja, ja


	6. Chapter 6

Candy Salió

_Profesora Baker…

Eleonor apenas la vio se levantó en seguida, parecía una madre preocupada

-Oh, Candy que bueno saber de ti ninguno de tus compañeros me supo dar razón…

-Es que tuve… tuvimos un accidente

-Ya vi al señor Andrew, pero ¿qué les pasó?

George intervino-La cena está servida ¿si gusta acompañarnos? –Asintió educadamente

-En otra ocasión, no deseo ser inoportuna

-Para nada, será un honor tenerla de compañía –le dije sin más es que es una mujer muy hermosa parece una actriz de cine

-¿Se quedó a cenar?

R:-Sí

_George, es usted un excelente cocinero, ¿dónde aprendió?

-En Francia

-¿Es francés?

-Viví allá hasta los 18 años de edad el señor Andrew, el padre de William al notar mis habilidades para administrar, me becó en una de las mejores universidades de finanzas del país

-¿Harvard?

-Sí

-Es usted todo un erudito y ¡cocina! Estoy sorprendida es usted un hombre sencillo, es único, muy pocos hombres se atreven a cocinar…

Carraspeé - Yo también cocino

-Me costa más de una vez lo he tenido de esclavo, se ganó un concurso de masterchef

-¡Qué lindo los dos! Candy me gustaría tomar la palabra del señor Andrew, quisiera que saliéramos juntos, los cuatros, mi hijo viene dentro de tres semanas a la ciudad, está próximo a graduarse de cineasta desea ser productor Hollywoodense, de hecho en sus planes está hacer un casting para su nuevo proyecto televisivo. Tengo el presentimiento que tú le gustaras

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro que sí eres dulce, tierna e inteligente cualquier madre le encantaría tenerte como nuera

-¿nuera?

_Ja, ja, ja Sí, ja, ja, ja Candy, ¿sabes? siempre quise tener una hija pero Dios no me lo permitió. Señor William de pronto se le nota callado, disculpe si lo hemos desplazado de la conversación

-Para nada Eleonor

Terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos todos en la sala a conversar en realidad ella ponía al corriente a Candy de todo lo relacionado con los trabajos universitarios. George anunció que se iba por lo que la profesora Baker aprovechó para despedirse

-Muchas gracias por la cena estuvo exquisita, fue verdaderamente muy grato

-Gracias a usted profesora por estar al pendiente de mí, no sé qué hubiera pasado si me bajan el promedio

-Tengo el presentimiento que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tener calificaciones altas, quizás sea el nuevo rostro del proyecto de mi hijo

-Dios quiera –dijo Candy emocionadísima –profesora una cosa al salir tápese los oídos no escuche comentarios de pasillo los vecinos suelen exagerar los hechos –ella se encogió de hombros y se marchó sin indagar más al respecto

-Nos vemos hermosa

Al salir la profesora un vecino imprudente le preguntó –Señora, ¿se mejoró la vampira?

-¿Vampira?

-Sí, la Candybobitt…

-Señorita Baker, la guio hasta el auto la llevaré a su casa

-Pero llegará tarde a su junta

-Mi deber de caballero está ante todo

-Vaya que galante, gracias

Bien, hasta aquí todo va encaminado. Seguimos conociendo más de la vida de estos chicos que aparentemente son inmaduros. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Milly Carlucci conductora de esta fascinante entrevista realizada a este par de exvirgenes es mi deber como reportera conocer los detalles de todo lo acontecido en este caso nos vamos con la contraparte: Candice White

-¿Tú nombre es?

R: _Candy White

-¿Cómo te sentiste con la perdida de tu hijo?

R:_ Mal, me sentí abatida, decaída. Tener un hermoso bebe junto a mí sí, iba ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que aún me faltaba dos años para terminar la universidad, lo más sensato hubiera sido renunciar a mis estudios y trabajar para darle a mi hijo todo lo necesario

-¿Hablas sólo de ti no pensabas involucrarlo a él en la crianza?

R:- Él fue claro y transparente conmigo sólo se trató de pasarla bien juntos darnos compañía como amigos y, como amigos nos tratamos… me da algo de risa recordar cuando le retiré la sonda en su rostro había algo de temor al verme con la inyectadora en la mano, le dije tranquilo mis hormonas se normalizaron ja, ja, ja… lo que sí cambió en él fue después de conocer…

-¿Conocer a quién?

R: _al hijo de la profesora Baker cuando los vi a ambos parecían viejos amigos se reían y se la llevaban bien…

-Candy, te presento al hijo de Eleonor

-Así, que eres Terry

_ El mismo que te viste y calza cuando quieras pecosa. Mi madre tenía… mejor dicho tiene razón, eres extremadamente hermosa ¿te daré el placer de ser tu novio?

-¡Que humilde! Nunca consideré que el hijo de la profesora fuera tan sencillo ja, ja, ja, ja con lo galante que eres no dudo que otras féminas hayan tenido el honor de ser tu novia

-Tienes razón por eso te quiero dar el honor de ser mi novia –todo eso me lo decía mirándome directamente a los ojos fue tan divertido que se me olvidó que Albert estaba justo a mi lado con una cara seria. El día se veía tan hermoso en el campus, tan soleado que él con su seriedad lo nubló, de pronto volvió a sonreír

-¡Chicos! Ya se conocen

-Sí, mi amigo Albert, me ayudó con unos maleantes estuvieron a punto de robarme eran más de cinco no me dejé pero eran demasiados. Necesité una mano ja, ja, ja, ja –reían los dos como cómplices de una travesura

-¡Oh, hijo mío! ¿No te pasó nada? –se veía angustiada, definitivamente es una excelente madre

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto –dijo muy serio

-Perdón hijo, no quise ser tan emotiva; es que nada más de saberte en peligro me llena de… Bueno pero ya no hablemos de momentos incómodos. –Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha-. El señor Andrew hace algún tiempo me hizo nos hizo una invitación para salir los cuatros quiero que te sientas en casa, espero te guste la ciudad. He pensado en no sé, en quizás te quedes a vivir aquí en Chicago

-Confesaré que en un inicio pensé solo estar un corto tiempo de visita, pero ahora que he visto cierta pecosita creo que me quedaré por la eternidad

-¿Te resultó atractivo?

R: _Sí, la verdad que físicamente sí, aunque había algo que aún no me convencía del todo me resultó entretenido más aún el día de nuestra salida. Recuerdo el rostro de Albert se negó a que saliera

-¿Por qué se negó?

R:- Porque no le pareció mi vestimenta…

-Candy, buscaré un término adecuado para no ofenderte, pero, pero con ese vestido y tus labios tan rosa pareces una ¡cabaretera!

-Entonces ¡estoy, perfecta!

-Nada más mírate el vestido está muy ajustado, tu espalda está descubierta, puedes contraer ¡neumonía!

-Mi vestido es largo

-Tiene una abertura a un lado y está casi cerca oh, Dios, está muy arriba de la rodilla

\- Es el traje típico para bailar tango, además tú fuiste el de la idea de ir a bailar tango

-Pero…

-Buscaré mis tacones de baile

Continuará.

Bueno si desean preguntar algo creo que con gusto los rubios responderán o los otros personajes je, je,je Gracias por leer Dios nos Bendiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Me estaba arreglando en la cómoda cuando sentí en mis hombros las manos de Albert, quien se inclinó a mi nivel para acariciar y besar mis hombros

-Candy, preciosa, eres tan hermosa –Pensé: "¿Qué me pedirá ahora?" –Estas muy estresada deja que te dé masaje sé que te fascina sentir mis manos en tu piel tu respiración agitada me lo dice –Sin más me dejé llevar y ya estando en la cama él me fue quitando lentamente mi vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo –Tienes un cuerpo precioso, tu rostro, tus ojos verdes, tus pecas, todo en ti es perfecto –confesaré, ya me tenía en sus manos –Candy a veces te pones… cambias de humor –a medida que me besaba con sutileza y melosería me dijo- Ese vestido es muy… no va con tu personalidad angelical -, pasaba el dorso de su mano derecha por mi rostro de manera muy sutil sentí su calidez- tengo un vestido más bonito para ti espera un momento te lo buscaré, mira te lo compré en la mañana

-Deberías estar feliz te compró un vestido ¿No?

R:-¡Claro!

-Albert, es bonito pero es sumamente holgado está bien pero para otro tipo de evento el que tenía puesto es el adecuado para el baile

-Al realizar los movimientos corporales con ese vestido mostrarás todo… tu ser

-Todas las mujeres tendrán trajes como el mío a ellas también se le verán… todo su ser

-Preciosa usa el que te compré, por favor -nos distrajimos con el sonar del timbre –iré abrir debe ser Eleonor, ponte el vestido que te hace ver más bella –salió del cuarto dándome un suave beso en los labios

-¡Adelante! ¡Bienvenidos!

-Hola cuñado ¿debería llamarte así ya? –expresó Terry dándole palmadas en el hombro izquierdo Albert sonrió con desgane. Sin importar su molestia salí con mi vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, sabía que me llamaría la atención frente a todos supongo que las palabras de la profesora Baker lo hicieron desistir de su reacción

-Candy te ves fascinante…

-Fascinante es poco ¡Divina! Ya tengo el rostro para mi proyecto

-¿De televisión?

-No sólo de Televisión también el futuro rostro de la madre de mis hijos ja, ja, ja, ja, ja –Terry caballerosamente me ofreció su brazo y la profesora Baker caminó agarrada del brazo de Albert

Me daba risa ver como Albert constantemente nos miraba por el retrovisor. El hijo de la profesora Baker y yo jugueteábamos, Terry al intentar besar mi cuello

-¡Ay! –manifesté repentinamente

\- ¿Candy estás bien? Perdóname no quise frenar de golpe ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, por suerte Terry me sostuvo entre sus brazos

-Yo sí me golpeé

-Cierto, tienes sangre en la frente hijo permite curarte siempre llevo en mi bolso gasas y un frasco pequeño de peróxido de hidrogeno.

Le revisé y se trataba de un simple rasguño. Al subirnos al auto Albert propuso que cambiara con la profesora Eleonor para que ella pudiera atender mejor a Terry, acepté.

En el camino Albert cada vez que podía me miraba las piernas al ver que Terry y Eleonor estaban entretenidos conversando en el asiento trasero me subí un poco el vestido para que él tuviera mejor visibilidad, me sonreía por la travesura.

Al fin llegamos al Restaurant

-Buenas noches tenemos una reservación

-¿A nombre de?

\- William Andrew.

El hombre refinado del restaurant revisó el listado -Sí, aquí está su reservación para cuatro personas, en seguida serán guiados hasta su mesa.

_Gracias.

-¿Entonces cada uno estaba con la pareja que le correspondía Albert con Eleonor y tú con Terry?

R: Sí, eso parecía, comíamos, bebíamos pero al llegar al momento del baile…

¿Qué sucedió?

R: quisiera decir que no sucedió, sería más fácil de explicar…

-Señor Andrew, su juventud en nada concuerda con su madurez mental

-Sí, porque parece un niño –me reí hasta decir basta

-Candy, el señor Andrew que es como tu hermano mayor es un hombre sumamente inteligente, te felicito por tener a una persona como él a tu lado. Hablábamos del tango ¿Sabes? Algunos lo considera un baile vulgar por haber nacido en los barrios pobre de la argentina (Buenos Aires) a finales del siglo XIX, y él me dice que en realidad encierra un gran significado, porque te enseña a caminar con la pareja, es el secreto para bailar con elegancia ir al ritmo del otro; estoy de acuerdo la pareja debe ir a la par ambos deben de respetarse y amarse mutuamente es un significado profundo.

Ella tomó mis manos y me las colocó entre las manos de Terry, él sonriente, gustoso me las agarró.

Albert se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué tal si ponemos en práctica eso de caminar en pareja?

-¡Excelente idea! –expresó la profesora

De fondo musical se escuchaba por una Cabeza de Carlos Gardel, nos levantamos a bailar

Él bailaba con Eleonor tomándola por la cintura, a la vez que ella le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo sus mejillas de acuerdo al movimiento se rosaban sintiéndose sus respiraciones, a la vez que sus torsos hacían contacto, en cada pirueta que ella realizaba con sus piernas se podía ver sus bien tonificadas piernas y glúteos

Terry y yo no nos quedamos atrás así que bailábamos pero de una manera más sensual, atrevida. Cada vez que nuestros torsos se unían él me tomaba de la pierna sutilmente recorriéndola con su mano hasta llegar a mis labios rosándolo con su dedo índice, dándome aviso a que nuevamente me alzaría a un lado de su costado teniendo que meter mi pierna entre las de él al sentir la manos tibias de Terry en mi espalda Albert me llevó hasta a él.

-¡Bailarás conmigo!

Me tomó entre sus brazos y al ritmo del Sensual tango: La comparsita me hizo girar manteniendo su mirada fija en mí, en cada movimiento rosaba mi pierna con la calidez de sus manos. Terry no se quedó atrás e intervino en el baile que de ser en pareja se convirtió en un trío era como una disputa entre dos gallos que se peleaban la vida y creo que la vida era yo porque en cada cambio, ambos se miraban inusualmente, en los ojos de Terry se veía el fuego y en los de Albert hielo, frialdad. La mayoría de los cambios los ganaba Albert por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando Terry al fin me tomó no quiso zafarse de mí posando su mano en mi pierna descubierta a punto de besarme por la adrenalina del momento

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¡No es una niña, es una mujer adulta! Ya no es tu hermana pequeña a la que debes de cuidar -Sin más soltó:

-¡Yo, me la cojo! No voy a permitir que te acueste con otro hombre y después quieras venir a mi cama

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Quedé en shock con sus palabras el ambiente era tenue, sin embargo me permitió ver con claridad su rostro enrojecido, a la vez que lanzó esas palabras grotescas, nunca dijo una palabra afectiva por así decirlo, me trató como su muñeca nunca me vio como su amiga, para él sólo fui una muñeca inflable con la que se podía divertir a cualquier hora del día.

Me enfurecí tanto que me ¡cegué!

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hablarme así?

-¡Te hablo como quiera porque costeo todos tus gastos! ¡Pensé que eras una dama, nunca imaginé que fueras una fácil, dejándote manosear por este hombre que apenas tienes tres días conociéndolo! ¡Conmigo te tardaste más!

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Tú no eres quien para reclamarme o para exigirme con quien me beso o no!

-¡Te acuestas conmigo compartimos la intimidad no vas a pretender ir con este o con cualquiera y después ir a mi cuarto como si nada para que complete lo que otro de seguro no terminará de hacer!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú te quieres ligar a la profesora Baker! Y, ¿acaso me he quejado? –todos nos miraban atónitos

-¡Es distinto, soy hombre!

-¡Somos iguales y, y yo también tengo necesidades! -estaba hecha un mar de furia que la verdad no sabía cómo lograba hablar con claridad

-¿Qué necesidades? ¡Sí yo te doy todo lo necesario! ¡Tienes, vestidos, zapatos, joyas, tarjetas de crédito, puse el apartamento a tu nombre, tienes auto propio si has querido seguir con esa beca estúpida es porque has querido! ¡Me debes respeto!

-¿Sí? ¡Claro! Si debo darte cuenta de mis actos por todo lo que le has dado a una huérfana como yo, esto tiene solución.

Y perturbada le empecé a lanzar todo lo que tenía puesto a o la mano de él

-¡Toma tus mugrosos aretes de oro con madre perla incrustadas! Ah, ¡te entrego el bolso que tiene tus puercas tarjetas, las patéticas llaves de tu auto! ¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¡Desnuda me vine al mundo y desnuda me voy!

Así que me quité los tacones que había comprado con su dinero el primero que le tiré lo supo esquivar pero el segundo no, ja, ja, ja, ja le di con la punta del tacón directo en la nariz que no tardó en sangrar, se arrodilló del dolor. Terry y Eleonor quisieron intervenir calmándome pero no me dejé

-¡Déjenme aún no termino! Sabes idiota este vestido también lo compré con tu dinero así que te lo regresaré para que hagas con él lo que te ¡plazca!

-Candy piensa bien lo que vas hacer en este momento, estas enojada…

-Apártese de mí profesora –La miré enajenadamente. Terry también se iba acercar a mí, pero de inmediato le puse un alto. Esto era un asunto entre A y C. Y, la A ya estaba por dejar de existir. Decidida me quité el vestido de un solo movimiento para tirárselo directo en el rostro que se sobaba del dolor, quedé en pantaletas por lo que tomé ágilmente el mantel de la mesa, me lo enrollé y me fui como rayo veloz. Él me detuvo agarrándome la pierna y yo con la otra le di un rodillazo en el ojo- Un momento… -Me detuve- se me olvida que hasta el blúmer de encaje que tengo me la compraste ya te la devuelvo, con todo placer -Le metí el blúmer por dentro del pantalón y le dije- Ahí te lo dejo para que en tus noches solitarias tengas con que darte placer

Fue un error haber hecho eso porque me agarró y me subió a sus hombros él muy abusivo dándome una nalgada. Con su vocesota me dijo

"Ya vas a saber que es respetar"

La profesora intervino

-señor Andrew

Continuará

Gracias MadelRos por tu comentario me inspira y mucho, GabyTGAndrew gracias por seguir el fic

Fabiola R ja, ja, ja reí con tu comentario no come ni deja comer Elo Andrew, espero que esto pueda cubrir tus expectativas viene más cosas pero quería enfocarme en esta escena que es vital, corto pero bueno no tengo tanta agilidad como otras para escribir ja, ja, ja

Elvira me alegra que te guste Yuyu e invitado espero que esto no sé si estén de acuerdo pero fue la reacción de Candy así que no sé que opinen. De pronto abandonan la lectura pero así sucedió

Gracias a todas por leer Dios nos Bendiga.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-Señor Andrew, usted no puede llevársela de esa manera

\- Yo continuaba pataleando y golpeándole la espalda, Terry fue a mi defensa, dijo "¿dejala maniaco demente, ella no quiere estar contigo!".

Explicaba Candy imitando las voces y haciendo ademanes.

-Él respondió obstinadamente: "Es un asunto entre ella y yo. Tú no tienes nada que hacer en esta discusión de pareja".

Terry acalorado por la situación no tardó en contestarle agresivamente "¿PAREJA?" De inmediato Terry se fue a los golpes increíblemente Albert lo obstaculizó con su antebrazo izquierdo porque con el otro me tenía sostenida. Le dio un cabezazo que lo dejó tirado en el piso. Eleonor en seguida auxilió a su hijo Georges extrañamente se presentó en el lugar por lo que Albert, le dio instrucciones

-Señor William, ¿qué ha ocurrido? El lugar está devastado

-¡Nada! Por favor, paga los daños

Lo último que vi de ese lugar fue a George acercándose a la profesora Baker, quien tenía un rostro preocupado. En el estacionamiento Albert iba desanudándose la corbata

-¡Suéltame, animal!

-¡No te voy a soltar, dije que te enseñaría a respetar; y, eso haré!

Él abrió la puerta trasera para acostarme en el asiento se me montó encima para inmovilizarme a medida que juntaba mis muñecas para amarrarla con su corbata

-¿Qué me harás? ¡Gritaré!

Me empezó a besar desmedidamente, sus besos me habían sedado por unos minutos… cuando reaccioné iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto

-¿A dónde me llevas? Tengo derecho a saber ¿Cuál será mi destino? Debí saber que eras un psicópata esquizofrénico

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan parlanchina?

-¡Nunca! Haré un escándalo para que vengan a mi defensa. Te arrestaran por secuestro

Albert sonrío juguetonamente a pesar de tener el rostro inflamado por el zapatazo y el rodillazo que le había dado

-Estamos llegando aquí en nada servirá quejarte

-¿Lo creías capaz de hacerte daño?

R: La verdad… No… pero nunca se sabe, ¿cierto?

Me sacó del auto, el lugar era como un lago o río, no le sabría decir en ese momento no veía bien, lo que lograba distinguir era gracias a la luz de las estrellas y la luna que se reflejaban a la perfección en el agua.

Mis manos amarradas las sujetó a la puerta del conductor que estaba abierta, antes de arrodillarme desprendió el asiento trasero para colocarlo en el suelo impidiendo que al hincarme me lastimara. Por el retrovisor veía como él se liberó su ¡cosota!...

-¿Ahora tengo que ver cómo te bajas y subes el prepucio a medida que pones esa cara de excitación?

William, no habló se deshizo del mantel que cubría mi desnudez… de sólo acordarme siento escalofríos, disculpa es que… él sin dejar de estimularse me separó las rodillas se acostó debajo de mi entrepierna, ¡oh, por Dios! Introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad vaginal moviéndola de un lado a otro de adentro hacia afuera, me succionaba la parte externa. No aguanté más, empecé a gemir. Agarró mi trasero con su mano libre de su autocomplacencia para acercarme más a su boca.

Al darse cuenta que me tenía a su merced se ubicó a mi espalda. Ahí el idiota me vio como un poste de luz

-¿Por qué lo dices?

R: -Porque me dijo con su voz entrecortada rozándome su cosa por mi entre glúteo sin parar de ya sabes el sube y baja de su mano

-Eres mía. Nadie más te tocará

-¿Quién te crees para aseverarlo? Me tocará el que yo desee

-Después de lo que te haré, lo dudo. Te marcaré por siempre

-¡Cómo te marcó! Perdón ¿Cómo te marcó?

R: - Me… faltando segundos para que él eyaculara me ¡penetró!, segregando todo su semen dentro de mí

-¿Por qué rayos me haces esto? Es que acaso eres un perro y yo soy el poste de luz que debes marcar para que el resto de tu manada sepa que soy tuya. ¡Puedo quedar embarazada! Posterior al incidente de aquel día no hemos ido a control prenatal

Él no paraba de besar mi cuello –quiero que me des un hijo, estaremos por siempre unidos

Fuimos Interrumpidos por unos maleantes

-¡Jovencito! ¿Qué haces con esa preciosura?

Continuará

Perdón iba a seguir pero me dio sueño en las mañana trabajo y en las tardes voy a clases ja, ja, ja

Bien contestaré a los comentarios del capítulo anterior

Invitado yo también morí de risa con la pelea de estos dos ja, ja, ja

Yuyu

Saquemos cuenta qué más debe sufrir Albert? Por Dios el pobre paró al hospital duró una semana con una sonda vesical, Candy le lanzó dos taconazos el primero lo esquivó pero el segundo no, luego el rodillazo en el ojo que más quieres? Ja, ja, ja Ahora estos tipos quién sabe qué más le pase ja, ja, ja

Pinwy Love, lo cómico es que si vamos a ver a la serie original ja, ja, ja Candy en la actualidad tiene calzones comprados con el dinero de Albert, ja, ja, aunque resulte increíble Albert, puede ser agresivo lo demostró cuando perdió la memoria los médicos dijeron que entre varios tuvieron que someterlo

elbroche a mi tampoco me gustó pero existen personas que crían así a los varones los mismos padres auspician este comportamiento siempre lo he dicho todo sería más fácil si lo mismo que le dicen a las mujeres se lo dijeran a los hombres respeto para ambos.

Invitado Hmm ya le dije a Yuyu qué más quieren pobre hombre será que estos maleantes le dan su merecido a Albert?

Gaby W. Andrew Prostituta ja, ja, ja no le ha dicho ja, ja, asì como tampoco ha dicho que la cela o la ama es su amiga je, je, je

Keila M ja, ja, ja aunque parezca mentira Candy en el manga cuando Elisa le pidió el vestido ella muy digna se lo entregó y caminó hasta su habitación con sólo con lo que se usaba debajo de la vestimenta je, je, je

Mizty mend, no es una relación de amigos je, je, je

Lucy ja, ja, ja bueno Albert, es un hombre un poco agresivo pero con los hombres y otras personas pero nunca golpeará a una mujer pero cuando se debe él hablará con autoridad, sólo una vez se portó fuerte con Candy y fue en el hospital le dijo que no lo tocara pero de inmediato reflexionó y pidió disculpas

Ene ja, ja, ja lo mismo que le dije a Yuyu y a Gaby que màs? Ja, ja, pobre Albert

Silvia, bueno ya sabes en dónde quedó ese mantel ahora ja, ja, ja

Mary silenciosa existen hombres asì que sacan las cosas encara una pregunta qué son chones?

Elo Andrew Magnifico me gustó como captaste la escena

Elvira H. C sí lo compró con el dinero de Albert ja, ja, ja es que al irse a vivir juntos él corrió con todos los gastos, eso sí Candy ya no se tenía que preocupar por nada Albert se lo dio todo

Gracias a todas besos y abrazos Dios nos Bendiga espero para la próxima no estar agotada.


	10. Chapter 10

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-… nos las prestas un rato, je, je, je ¡está buenísima! ¿Verdad?- había dicho el hombre regordete de talla baja a su otro compañero de complexión delgada, estatura alta. Es lo que pude ver a través del retrovisor yo seguía amarrada con Albert, detrás de mí recién saliendo de su excitación, estaba desconcertada esos hombres se veían dispuestos a todo tuve la desgracia de ver como se tocaban la parte delantera de su pantalón.

-¿Cómo se liberaron de aquel episodio tan aterrador?

Candy se notó preocupada antes de responder bebió agua

R:- Él se apartó de mí, se acomodó su pantalón… sus movimientos fueron en fracciones de segundo los tipos dijeron

-¡muchachito danos algo de dinero y déjanos a la chica! –El rufián codeó a su compañero en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo sugerido –te podrás marchar sin ninguna herida, conservarás tu rostro… ¡ileso! –Ellos reflejaban malicia –Albert se quitó su camisa para cubrirme. Yo, seguía arrodillada, con sigilo me zafó solo del auto, me dijo al oído –Candy apenas puedas corre lo más que puedas siempre en dirección sur –, pero yo no lo quería abandonar

Lentamente Albert se les acercó

-Por lo que vemos no te irás. Pensar que seríamos benevolentes contigo –habló el regordete que mascaba una paja que luego escupió a un lado

En ese momento me sentí como en una de las películas de Flash Gordon definitivamente yo era Dale Arden el interés amoroso del jugador de futbol que luchaba contra los secuaces del tirano Ming el Despiadado, entonces… En este momento lo asimilo con facilidad para ese momento fue inmensamente desagradable

El regordete sin mediar palabra alguna le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara que Albert detuvo con la palma de su mano izquierda, el hombre le iba a responder con su otra mano, pero en seguida él frenó el golpe doblándole el brazo hacia atrás al ver que el otro le venía encima para atacarlo alzó su rodilla derecha para impactarle la parte inferior de la columna vertebral a su contrincante generándole dolor extremo, a la vez, que lo usaba como escudo para protegerse de los ataques del otro hampón , el alto fue a parar cerca de mí le di en la cara con mi pie, pero…

-¿Qué sucedió?

Candy respiró profundo antes de responderme

R: -Llegó la policía…

-¡Arriba las manos! ¡Usted no señorita, cúbrase! –ordenó el policía a través del megáfono de la patrulla

-¡Señores agentes, gracias a Dios vinieron a nuestro rescate! ¡Ese hombre nos golpeó brutalmente nosotros sólo queríamos defender a la señorita!

-¡Es cierto lo que dice mi amigo véala tiene las manos amarradas ese hombre abusó de ella, queríamos defender su honra creemos que ya es demasiado tarde!

Era increíble la rapidez con la que se expresaban esos hombres sin tomar el más mínimo respiro, quise defenderlo pero todo el escenario iba en contra de él, imagínese cómo estábamos él con el torso desnudo y la bragueta abierta yo en total desnudez y, con la evidente prueba que había tenido sexo con él. Así que lo que se avecinaba era un panorama negativo para ambos más para él.

En la delegación

-¿Es el abogado del señor, Andrew?

-Sí, pagaré la fianza del señor y la señorita

Entre a la oficina para que le lean los cargos imputados al señor

-Gracias

-Pase adelante le explicaré el panorama de sus defendidos la señorita White puede marcharse es la víctima en todo este asunto aunque declaró a favor del señor Andrew, confesando que estuvo de acuerdo en tener relaciones sexuales en la vía pública. Además de afirmar que los hombres tenían intenciones de agredirla.

Al contrario del señor William Albert Andrew que tiene los siguientes cargos en su contra:

Sexo y escándalo en la vía publica

Destrucción de establecimiento comercial

Violencia física en contra de dos ciudadanos que alegan haber tratado de defender a la señorita White de presunta violación

Conducir bajo efecto del alcohol

Razón por la cual se mantendrá 7 horas detenido, hasta tanto se determine por medio de medicina forense que la señorita actuó consensuadamente

Es toda la información que tuve ese día de él, su abogado me aseguró que él saldría libre mi declaración había servido para librarlo de la cárcel. Por otro lado, la profesora Baker acudió al centro policial a llevarme muda

_Profesora, ¿qué hace aquí? Estoy avergonzada con usted que me vea en estas condiciones

-Candy quedé muy preocupada por ti, te tengo mucha estima eres la hija que siempre quise tener

-Pero… su hijo…

-Mi hijo está bien de salud él no sabe que he venido hasta acá, por favor no se lo digamos -asentí, me acompañó al departamento Magnolia no me llevaría gran cosa sólo tres vestidos que tenía el resto le pertenecen a él

-¿Por qué me desea ayudar? Yo estuve hasta hace pocas horas con… ni siquiera sé si me embarazó… tendría un hijo fuera del matrimonio

-Te entiendo. También mi hijo fue concebido fuera del matrimonio se lo dejé a su padre creyendo que sería lo mejor para él… yo en ese momento tenía carencias, no quería que mi hijo pasara necesidades… fue un error su madrastra lo maltrató y él desarrolló por mí un enorme resentimiento… Candy nunca olvidaré aquel día en que me enfermé la única persona que fue a mi rescate fuiste tú, todos los días velabas porque tuviera sabanas y ropa limpia… ja, ja, ja ¡comida! Preparada por él ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Él te desvaloró como mujer no te dio tu lugar. Hasta el momento su relación está basada en discusiones y peleas constantes ¿es la vida que deseas para ti?

-No. Tampoco quiero depender de alguien más

-Pronto se abrirá un concurso para estudiantes de medicina el que logre la calificación más elevada podrá elegir donde culminar sus estudios podría ser en Inglaterra o Francia al terminar deberás cumplir un contrato de dos años de residencia como forma de pago ¿te parece si lo intentas?

La idea me pareció perfecta, en cuanto a mi posible embarazo si existía tendría riesgo de perderlo nuevamente dado al reciente legrado uterino que me habían practicado, mi endometrio aún estaba sensible y la cérvix quizás estuviera dilatada todavía, debía ir a un control prenatal inmediato… todo por ese hombre

Las semanas habían pasado, me enteré que él había sido puesto en libertad me alegré de saberlo bien, le deseé que la vida le diera la oportunidad de encontrar una mujer que le hiciera sentar cabeza definitivamente esa no era yo.

No obstante, mi vida en Londres era genial ¡Obtuve la calificación más alta! ¡Sí, me becaron otra vez! Es una ciudad enorme, preciosa…

-Candy, compré las entradas para el cine ¿entramos? Va empezar la función

_Gracias, Terry es gracioso saber que has comprado entradas para ver tu propia película

Continuará

Hola a todas ayer iba a publicar, pero me quedé profundamente dormida hasta hace poco trataré de más tardar mañana publicar fijación ya saben que debo esperar por Tuty ja, ja

Bien responderé a sus majestuosos comentarios

Elborche, Mercedes, Paty: Ya notaron que recibieron su merecido y como siempre los rubios triunfan je, je, je

Keila M: Bueno Candy ya está en Inglaterra y en compañía del hijo de Baker ¿será que entre ellos nace algo más que una simple amistad? O ya tienen una vida juntos? Ja, ja, ja tú que crees? Harían bonita pareja?

Mary silenciosa: le dieron la golpiza que se merecían por delincuentes

Yuyu: gracias por el ánimo que me das, eres muy linda. Bueno no escribo tan seguido ja, ja, ja porque no tengo muchos comentarios ja, ja, ja por lo que considero que no gusta je, je, je así que me inclino por publicar en los grupos del facebook que obtengo más seguidores. Igualmente publico todas las mañanas de lunes a jueves noticias en infociudad24 en Twitter podrás verlo o simplemente insertas en el buscador de google y ahí me encontrarás. Mil gracias por tu comentario de corazón te lo agradezco.

MadelRos: ja, ja, ja mi adorada princesa claro que sí puede quedar embarazada su ciclo de ovulación sigue, el riesgo está en que el producto de la concepción se salga al estar quizás aún dilatado el cuello uterino, por ello los ginecólogos recomiendan incluso esperar tres años y otros dice que después de tres ciclos menstruales puede tenerlo sin riesgo de abortar.

Gaby W. Andrew: Ja, ja sí prepucio la piel que cubre al balano ja, ja, ja es media ordinaria la palabra cierto?

Sí, la marcó para hacerla parte de él cree que un hijo amarra Ja, ja se invirtieron los papeles, mil gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para comentar, preciosa.

Invitado: Amada mía claro que sí por supuesto después de fijación aprovecharé está semana que no tengo clases sólo espero el incentivo de ustedes sino me pongo a estudiar ja, ja, ja

Elo Andrew, como dicen en m i pueblo le salió el tiro por la culata, bailando Tango que es un baile subidito de tono ja, ja, ja pero al mirar a Candy tan entretenida con Terry no lo soportó imaginársela al lado de otro hombre que no sea él haciendo las cosas que ella hace con él, al cerrar las puertas del Magnolia ja, ja, ja se aman sin control ja, ja, ja

Adoradandrew: excelentísima gracias por comentar ya ve ja, ja, ja no pasó nada como siempre Albert es el rey de las peleas nadie le gana tal cual se ve en la historia original.

Gracias a todas, estoy pensando con quedarme con un solo género a mí la verdad me gusta la comedia detesto la tristeza, por ahí me dicen que soy sumamente empalagosa con las historias románticas, pero que me va mejor las novelas negras esas de asesinato será que me quedo con misterio? Qué dicen?

Bueno gracias y cómo siempre Dios nos Bendiga.

Falta poco para el final. Muack


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-Terry y yo ¡Grandes amigos! Compartimos salidas ¡geniales! Cine, playa, paseos en bote. Me divertía hmm… claro que… si, ¡Sí!

-¿Tratas de convencerte?

-R: claro… que no. Es un buen muchacho, te contaré, estábamos en la playa jugando voleibol…

-Aparte de hermosa e inteligente atlética –dijo en un ronroneo tipo felino picaron que recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome reír

-¿Cuéntame qué pasó? Honestamente no creo en tu soltería y castidad ¡menos! ¿Por qué no estás casado? –Terry se puso serio se le aguaron los ojos, trató de controlarse

-Hubo una mujer hermosísima, encantadora, Susana la mujer que dio todo por mí… en un inicio fui un poco brusco con ella por temor a comprometerme, enamorarme, ser preso del amor. La mantuve a distancia. Reconozco que un par de noches la pasamos bien nada de compromisos ella estuvo de acuerdo. Un día ensayando…

"¡Terry...!"

-No existe noche que no la recuerde. Quedó atada de por vida a una silla de ruedas. Mi madre se molestó, creyó que estaba con ella por compasión… Por Dios, cuando la vi entre la vida y la muerte entendí que sin ella no podía vivir… Me iba a casar pero… -lo abracé con ternura- su salud se complicó debido a una crisis emocional, se deprimió tanto que su sistema inmunológico disminuyó haciéndola víctima de una neumonía que nunca superó. Siempre estará en mi vida, en mi mente sus recuerdos

¿Quieres parar la entrevista?

R:- No continuaré. Sabes envidié a Susana

-¿Por qué?

R:-Porque es maravilloso saber que le importas a alguien. Ni mis padres me quisieron, me dejaron en un hospicio… Sonaré resentida pero es la verdad

Por otra parte, Albert nos contaba ¿Cómo fue su vida sin Candy y por qué no la buscó?

-¿Por qué no fui tras ella? Cómo me iba ir tras ella, si…

-William diez kilos de brownie más quince litros de helado de torta Suiza no te resolverán los problemas

-No me lo solucionará, pero por lo menos me aumentaran los niveles de glucosa en sangre causándome un coma diabético que me ayude desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

-¿Intentó quitarse la vida?

-Sí, mi plan era lanzarme allá por la ventana. Iba caer en la alberca, imaginé que con este brazalete para reos que tengo por estar en libertad condicional al hacer contacto con el agua me produciría un alto voltaje que acabaría con mi existencia

El malicioso sonrió y, me completó el relato sarcásticamente

-Nunca imaginó que su tía Elroy, ese día mandaría cerrar las compuertas de la alberca para estacionar el camión de las rosas que plantarían en el jardín… es una suerte que saltó de espalda sino las espinas en vez de habérselas encajado en la espalda y hombros… hubiesen sido incrustadas en los ojos y nariz –Me recordó palmeándome fuertemente la espalda justo en la zona donde se me habían encajado más cantidad de espinas, produciéndome fuerte dolor

-¿Qué has sabido de Candy? ¿Puedo salir del país?

-Está estudiando en Londres culminando sus estudios en medicina, trabaja para la productora: Terry "El Grande" Tiene flexibilidad de horario. En cuanto a tu situación legal no puedes salir, aún

-¡Rayos! Continuaré con mi plan inicial, déjame solo

-No te puedes poner a llorar como una Magdalena ¿Dónde quedó su hombría?

-En el parque cuando fui acusado de secuestro, violación, alteración del orden público…

-Destrucción de establecimiento privado, agresión física, conducta indecorosa en espacio concurrido por transeúntes por no mencionar acto sexual en vía publica y pare de contar, la lista es larga ¿Vas a continuar comiendo y vomitando?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, te dejo estas fotos

-¡Malnacido! ¡George ubica un ingeniero en sistema que desactive esto o que se yo! Consígueme un disfraz. Prepara el Jet privado en dos horas partimos a Londres.

-¡En seguida!

No obstante, Candy nos contaba cómo era su vida en Inglaterra

-Candy ponte de lado, más sexy nena, que te veas provocativa ya me causaste una erección

-Ja, ja, ja si sigues con tus bromas no podré continuar por la risa

-Quiero verte así nena, feliz, alegre sonriendo, ¡la cámara te ama!

-¡Auch!– exclamé por la nalgada que me había dado en mi pompi derecho

Llevábamos semanas saliendo íbamos como para unos cinco meses aún no se me notaba… decidí que debía darme una oportunidad para salir con alguien que me respete como mujer y persona, ese día después de descansar saldríamos a un sitio elegante, conocería a gente importante del medio artístico

-Terry, ¡amigo! años sin verte la última vez que nos vimos fue…

-Cuando interpretamos en la Gran Manzana Romeo y Julieta -Completó Terry- Sigues estando igual de encantadora y, profesional. Ven, te quiero presentar a Candy White imagen de la campaña publicitaria ¡Se mujer! Aquí entre nos habla con ella para que me acepte como su todo, quiero que no sólo sea mi novia sino mi esposa, amante, mujer, amiga

-Haré lo que pueda –ella le había guiñado el ojo en son de complicidad. Yo, por otro lado me sentí alagada por quererme mostrar al mundo como su todo en ese momento ya no envidié a Susana o a otras mujeres que tenían novios formarles. Al fin a mi lado una persona que deseaba tener una relación seria y respetuosa. Aunque muchas mujeres lo nieguen es nuestro más preciado sueño

Ese día me sentía una princesa llevaba un vestido largo ajustado color negro sin manga cuello en v con un escote frontal semi revelador, gargantilla y aretes dorados con el cabello recogido y algunos bucles sueltos para hacerme ver más llamativa, Terry por su parte, vestía el típico traje de pingüino ¡Lucía gallardo! , mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una pregunta pública inesperada

-Candy, desde que te vi tu belleza me atrapó a medida que nos hemos conocido en estos últimos cinco meses me he dado cuenta que no sólo fue tu belleza exterior la que me atrajo a ti al igual que el imán atrae las monedas de oro –los invitados rieron por el humor de Terry- ¡Es en serio! –Dijo señalándome con su copa de cristal semi servida de vino blanco- está mujer señores, no tiene precio, su amor espiritual es tan inmensamente grande que se refleja en su dulce mirada. Candy frente a las cámaras, frente a todos te pido que seas mi novia ¿me aceptas?

Continuará

Mercedes gracias por avisarme cualquier cosa en esta me avisas ando media dormida ja, ja, ja

El broche gracias por estar siempre ahí comentando

Keila M gracias por el cumpido me haces sentir feliz al saber que disfrutas de la lectura mil gracias.

Invitado ya falta poco para que termine je, je,je

Elo Andrew haber que te dice este episodio esperemos que Candy sea feliz je, je,je será que Terry es una opción?

Adoradandrew por ahí anda el sombrío je, je,je como le llama Silvia qué hará el inefable?

Yuyu ja, ja como diría Nagita la imaginación es ilimitada

Ana isela Hdz ¿Celos? Celos, celos siento celos ja, ja, ja como la canción de Fanny Lu hmm pero quién ha dicho celos ja, ja, ja ¿?

Lovely gracias por leer je, je,je sí se salvó pero a cambio el pobre de Albert tiene libertad condiconal será que mejor lo encarcelaban?

Ene Gracias me encanta que te guste

Yagui comprendo je, je, je

Ana Isela Hdz se quedará con Terry uy vamos a ver ja, ja, ja

Silvia ja, ja, ja si es bueno para tirar dijo Candy ja, ja, ja después de verlo en acción

GabyW. Andrew si pobre Albert ojala todo se acomode gracias por leer je, je, je

Ana Iris, gracias por leer me alegra que sigas el fic yo te sigo en tu fic Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino como siempre con la pareja estrella Candy y Albert

Besos a Todas las amo Dios nos Bendiga por hoy y siempre. Amén.

P.D: Yo también soy fan de ustedes.


	12. Chapter 12

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

No sabía que contestar. Sus palabras fueron tan hermosas estaba… ¡Contrariada!

-Terry… me alagas ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?

-Nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo, una vez por temor al que dirán perdí a una maravillosa mujer, no me pasará dos veces. Amo tu personalidad, amo todo en ti

Me acerqué más a él para decirle de manera imperceptible a la vista de los demás miembros de la fiesta_ Tengo un cerclaje uterino ¿En serio no te importa? ¿Podrás con mi situación?

-El amor es más que compartir un momento de placer carnal –manifestó seguro

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan comprensible, eres… ¡fabuloso! Te recuerdo que es provisional hasta que dé… aceptaré con una condición que nos conozcamos más es un gran paso importante el que daremos

-Seré el hombre más paciente que hayas conocido

-Gracias, en ese caso ¡Acepto! Sí, Terry ¡Acepto ser tu novia! –Expresé abiertamente. Al momento de besarnos un mesero que por alguna extraña razón se me hizo familiar, nos tropezó bañando mi vestido de licor. Terry se molestó se quejó con el encargado, pero nadie le dio razón, por otro lado intervine a favor de él, quizás era un chico que dependía de su empleo para ayudar a su familia, Terry desistió del reclamo

En el auto

-Candy, lamento que la velada se haya dañado

-No te sientas mal, quizás fue lo mejor. Debo permanecer en reposo

_En cuanto a conocernos más quiero que mañana pasemos la tarde en la casa de mi padre

Tragué en seco, amplié los ojos tal cual huevos fritos se ven en la sartén caliente. Conocer al duque Granchester yo, ante la nobleza de Inglaterra, no estaba preparada

-Quizás sea muy pronto –Tomó mis manos entre las suya para decirme tiernamente

-Candy, tarde o temprano deberemos hacer frente a nuestros miedos

-Bien, bien, mañana a las cuatro en punto estaré lista para conocer a la nobleza inglesa –dije sonriente guiñándole el ojo

Nos dimos un casto beso en los labios. Entré a mi departamento por cortesía del señor Andrew. Ese día antes de irme de la casa Magnolia caí en cuenta que después de haber tenido relaciones sin protección existía una enorme probabilidad de que me haya embarazado así que me pregunté ¿Por qué privar a mi hijo de comodidades? Si el imbécil quiere un hijo deberá correr con los gastos, es su responsabilidad, es de ambos, nuestro bebe tendrá el amor de sus padres. Si la prueba da positivo compraré un departamento a nombre de mi futuro hijo. No lo perderé como al otro. Con esa premura decidí tomar las tarjetas de crédito American Express Black que él me había dado hace unos meses atrás.

En mi cuarto recordaba las veces que íbamos al parque a caminar nada más para ver el atardecer. Un día le hice comprar siento de globos teníamos tantos que le propuse ir a un hospital oncológico adyacente para regalárselo a los niños, como estaba a punto de anochecer hicimos una dinámica; consistía en dejar volar un globo, pero antes de hacerlo debían pedir un deseo. Todos estaban alegres, sus miradas brillaban.

Su deseo era poder disfrutar una vez más de la vida interactuando con el medio ambiente por eso él ofreció llevar varias camionetas para hacer el traslado. Él se vistió de superhéroe, bueno simplemente se puso una especie de capa roja me pareció tan divertido, imitaba los gestos de superman. Con su guitarra le cantaba a los niños, ellos no se les despegaban. Era mágico ver como los niños lo rodeaban y admiraban, era su héroe y él era el…

Albert contrató payasos, magos, alquiló colchones inflables y un montón de carritos de Hot Dog ja, ja, ja con mostaza, salsa de tomate y mayonesa. Incluso su tía Elroy, se presentó lo único que yo no le era de su agrado dada a mi procedencia-, con una mueca de desagrado expresó la entrevistada- soy huérfana. Pero como ella sabía que sólo éramos amigos no dijo más.

Me acuerdo de su rostro cada vez que me metía o salía de la habitación de su sobrino. Me miraba de manera Altiva, sabía que tarde o temprano nos llamaría la atención o por lo menos preguntaría

-¿William que tanto te encierras con esta muchacha en tu cuarto? Y Tú ¿No tienes padres?

-¡Tía soy su profesor de lengua francesa!

-Más vale que sea cierto. Nunca te permití una mujer, primera vez que lo acepto y se tardan horas. Debes conservar el buen nombre de la familia. Evita hacer una gracia que ponga en vergüenza nuestro linaje

Al fin Terry me llevó a la casa de su padre y…

¿Qué sucedió? Tienes un rostro de desagrado

R: -Es que…

-¿Usted es la prometida de mi hijo?

-Sí.

-Tal para cual, sabía que buscaría a alguien igual que tú. Ja, ja, ja – se carcajeaba irónicamente la duquesa- Te informo que él no heredará nada es un bastardo. En la línea de sucesión no recibirá ni un quinto si el duque muere (mi marido) lo primero que haré es decir que es hijo de una callejera el titulo será otorgado a mi nene míralo –besada amorosamente al hermano de Terry que es de estatura mediana, gordito, pelinegro

-Vaya recibimiento que te dieron

-R: lo mejor fue lo que siguió

-Nunca estuve ni estoy interesado en la posición de la familia, estoy aquí porque eres mi padre deseo que conozcas a Candy una mujer maravillosa, excepcional –habló con molestia- Candy disculpa nos retiramos

-¡Terry! Señorita Candy, por favor, esperen. Pasemos al comedor hemos preparado una cena para ambos, pasen adelante –la duquesa blanqueó los ojos

Continuará

Invitado: Veamos hasta el momento se ha portado bien

Invitado: Lo del suicidio es crear consciencia. Yo trabajé en una unidad de cuidados intensivos y, en mayoría eran por intento de suicidio el problema no es quitarse la vida el problema es que queda vivo por con un impedimento físico, ja, ja, ja por eso puse a Albert en esa situación de lanzarse pero al final se clavó espinas por andar de inventor

Gaby TG. Andrew: Sí, es que se fueron los tapones de la cabeza y al final terminó preso en su casa gracias al dinero que posee, puede pagar lo que desee bueno es dueño de banco

Adoradandrew: bueno después de semejante declaración como decir no?

El broche: Fue toda una locura lo que hizo en poco tiempo tendrá complejo de Terminator je, je, je

Mercedes: Bueno queda historia veamos que sucede

Elo Andrew ja, ja, ja te adoro con todo mi corazón pensamos igual

Invitado: Ja, ja, ja me ha dado risa lo de la iglesia ja, ja,ja eres divertido aprecio tu honestidad ja, ja, ja

Keila: disculpa una pregunta tú eres escritora? tu nombre me suena en uno de los fic que he leído. Oye ja, ja, ja si está medio cucu pero si supieras que si vi a Albert saltar ja, ja gritando por las espinas encajadas ja, ja,ja gracias reina por comentar.

Yagui: Terry fue romántico desde mi punto de vista sus palabras me llegaron al alma Albert deberá superarlo si es que quiere algo con Candy

Ene: Ja, ja, ja ni en mil años te maginas a Terry bueno ja, ja, por fijación yo la verdad no me lo imagino bueno desde que leí CCFS al ver como Terry le clavaba las uñas a Candy y la zarandeaba de manera brutal y la bofetada ni de qué hablar.

Yuyu. Muy linda gracias pues será de nuestro amado Dios.

MadelRos: excelente comentario me fascina eres genial tú y Carolina han dado en el clavo. Excelente analistas.

romeroguidoanairis: gracias por comentar preciosa tu fic de nuestros hilos invisibles me tiene atrapada.

Gracias a todas Dios nos Bendiga falta poco para el final.


	13. Chapter 13

Personajes de Mizuki e igarashi

Pasé a la mesa en compañía de Terry, a pesar a la cara de pocos amigos de la duquesa logramos entablar una conversación "aceptable"

-Candy, mi hijo me ha comentado que estudias medicina dime, ¿has considerado tener tu propia clínica? -me preguntó sin dejar de cortar su filete de carne a la barbacoa; lo degustaba con tal privilegio, digno de ser un representante de la corona británica

-En realidad aspiro aprender el máximo para ayudar a mis madres…

-Ya sabía que venías de una familia… moderna ¿Cómo le denominan los americanos a este tipo de relaciones? Creo que tiene que ver con la sexodiversidad…

-Deje de hacer insinuaciones que no vienen al caso "señora" –Terry me había agarrado de la mano para darme ánimos- Esas mujeres son las encargadas de un orfelinato no son parejas como usted burlonamente quiere hacerle entender a mi padre con su mente retorcida…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué le llama madres? ¡Estos americanos y sus costumbres liberales! Para qué hablar si tu padre bien tuvo una aventura con una; no le importó en lo más mínimo estar comprometido con una doncella de verdad. Ja, ja, ja ¿A quién se lo digo? Ja, ja, ja sí, aquí está la prueba del pecado sentado frente a mí

-¡Basta! No le permitiré sus comentarios mal sano frente a mi futura esposa

Me sorprendí en serio había dicho futura esposa, ¿se quiere casar conmigo? El duque me trajo a la realidad

-Con más motivo debería aprovechar tu talento para curar a las personas una clínica les ayudaría salir adelante es más rentable que la cinematografía

-Me atrae la idea pero deseo usar mis conocimientos para ayudar a las personas menos favorecidas. Fui criada en un orfelinato…

-¿No sabes quienes son tus padres? ¡Qué horror! Es importante saber de dónde provenimos da idea de ¿cómo serán nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo sabes si tus padres tienen o tenían una alteración genética? Tu hijo puede salir retrasado, enfermo…

-¡Duquesa, mi hijo no saldrá enfermo ya me hice pruebas! –Todos quedaron boca abierta con mi confesión

El duque serio expresó- Es el motivo por el cual decidiste casarte con ella, ¿la embarazaste?

-De tal padre tal astilla, se fijó en una americana. Resultado, ¡abren las piernas antes del matrimonio! Luego quieren obligarlos a casarse ja, ja, ja, ja. Niña te salió mal el juego porque él no hereda ni las servilletas de esta casa

-¡No estoy con Terry por dinero si quisiera dinero me habría quedado con…! Terry no es el padre de mi hijo es el empresario William Albert Andrew –Al duque se le había caído el bocado de la boca, me imaginé sus pensamientos "mi hijo criando el hijo de otro hombre, cómo va ser posible" esas palabras habrían estado más lindas para lo que en realidad expresó:

¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Para eso me quedé con tu tutela? ¡Para que terminaras de cabrón!

¡Padre amo a Candy no la voy a abandonar como tú abandonaste a mi madre…!

¡No seas imbécil no es tu hijo!

Los hijos no pesan esperaré por Candy el tiempo que sea necesario y amaré a su hijo como si fuera mío. Creo que la cena terminó

El duque había respirado profundo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo para secarse la frente que sudaba de manera, ¡increíble!

-Comamos en tranquilidad, han sido muchos años de discusiones terminemos la comida… sólo quiero estar tranquilo con mi familia y,… Candy –se giró hacia mí- si mi hijo te ama no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos él no será heredero – asentí con tranquilidad, Terry ha sufrido mucho y se había enfrentado con sus seres queridos por mí. Me pareció justo apoyarlo en la reconciliación con sus familiares por decirlo de algún ¡Modo! Después del postre fuimos al "jardín" en realidad era como dos parques nacionales juntos

-Juguemos croquet, te explicaré, es fácil sólo debes tomar un mazo de madera por cada arco a través de él debes pasar la pelota que puede ser de madera o plástico, ven me pondré detrás de ti para enseñarte el balanceo de cadera que debes hacer para facilitar la entrada de la bola… ¡Auch! ¡Imbécil fíjese por dónde se mueve con los palos de croquet!

Una cosa sí, me di cuenta Terry, en ocasiones poseía mal carácter. Me llamó la atención el muchacho encargado de llevar los mazos, tenía los cabellos semi largo, castaño oscuro, sus mejillas similar a la piel blanca y tersa de los bebes. Usaba lentes de sol; imposibilitando el mirar su rostro, delgado y, "alto" el mayordomo intervino de inmediato

-Perdone señorito el joven es nuevo a última hora Dominic enfermó

-Por favor, asesórelo – solicitó Terry

-Así haré - El mayordomo se había comprometido con una solemne reverencia…

-Mientras Candy nos revelaba todo los pormenores de su visita a la casa del duque el señor Andrew, nos decía:

-¿usted pasó la noche en un árbol?

R: -Así es se trata de la madre de mi hijo…

-William, William ¡William!

-¿Por qué rayos me despiertas así?

-¿Cómo quiere que lo despierte? En realidad fue capaz de amanecer en una rama para vigilar desde lejos con unos binoculares a ¡Candy! Deberías dejarla ella empezó una vida al lado de ese muchacho, lo comprobaste al asistir a esa reunión de celebridades…

_Tú, no entiendes ella siempre será mía, quiera o no quiera deberá estar para mí

Mi fiel amigo sólo pudo negar con la cabeza –de acuerdo pasaremos a la siguiente fase del plan lo espero en el auto

-En seguida voy ¡Ay, mi espalda! George, no te vayas muy lejos ayúdame a bajar, por favor

Me molestó ver como ese tipo la manoseaba ella es mía por eso cuando…

-Oh, Terry la bola cayó a la laguna ¿cómo hacemos?

-Subamos al bote –le había dicho su "novio" en ese momento

-Terry me hiciste trampa este lugar es hermoso, ¡mira las garzas! El agua cristalina, el cielo despejado, las flores, el sol radiante, todo, todo simplemente todo es ¡hermoso!

_Nada de lo que has descrito con entusiasmo se compara con tu belleza, deseo… probar tus labios ¿Puedo?

-Sí… ¡Ay!

Iba en el bote contrario. Al ver la escena de esos dos los tropecé jamás imaginé que ella caería al agua, de inmediato sin pensar me lancé a su rescate

-¡Linda! Mi princesa, reacciona –le di respiración boca a boca…

-Cuando sentí sus labios cerca de los míos me dejé llevar; ese aliento a menta fresca era inconfundible, creo… que nos habíamos olvidado que teníamos miradas a nuestro alrededor, porque nos empezamos a besar atrevidamente él sin importar se me había encimado acariciándome la pierna

-¡Suelte a mi novia! –ordenó Terry quitándomelo de encima

Continuará

Saludos a todas gracias por su apoyo sin sus comentarios y palabras de aliento jamás hubiera podido avanzar la historia. Mil gracias comunico que esta vez sí va a terminar ja, ja, ja

Bueno aquí va la explicación científica felicidades a todas que acertaron el embarazo de Candy.

El cerclaje uterino se indica cuando existe riesgo de aborto debido a la dilatación de la cérvix (cuello uterino, recordemos que ella tuvo un legrado y lo recomendable es esperar uno o dos años para que el útero que es un musculo tenga la elasticidad original). El cerclaje se hace con una sutura o hilo metálico que permite cerrar el cuello durante el embrazo. En este periodo no se puede tener relaciones sexuales, sería el lapso del embarazo más la cuarentena.

elbroche, Elo Andrew: Si lo extraña porque será? Ja, ja, ja

Adoradandrew, Ene, MadelRos, acertaron el embrazo son geniales, excelentes deducen muy bien je, je je je

Keila M, me encanta hacerte feliz a ti y a todas esa es mi alegría y que bien acertaste ja, ja, ja, al igual que Lucy, besos para ambas.

Guest, Gaby W. Andrew ja, ja, ja acertaron el embarazo y lo del mesonero o ustedes son demasiado perspicaces o soy demasiado predecible ja, ja, ja

MadelRos: Como siempre excelente me gusta como analizas cada capítulo, todo es brillante mil gracias. Esperemos que no le resulte otro rollo la huida ahora quien habrá quedado en el lugar de Albert? ja, ja, ja, ja

romeroguidoanairis, me encanta tus locuras y más tu historia de NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO, muy buen fic es ligero y tierno.

amuletodragon, bienvenida a la lectura me gusta cada uno de tus comentarios gracias por el apoyo realmente aprecio que hayas captado el mensaje que se ha buscado de dar con este fic, a veces creo que me falta y claro que sí pero al saber que personas como tú captan la información me llena de júbilo porque eso me dice que estoy aplicando bien los recursos literarios para lograr trasmitir el sentir de cada personaje gracias mil gracias a todas sin ustedes yo jamás habría mejorado, Gracias de corazón!

Dios nos bendiga.


	14. Chapter 14

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Al verla tan indefensa no pude resistir darle más que simple respiración boca a boca, lo cual desató la furia del actorcito ese con quien ahora andaba, el tonto no dudó en golpearme por suerte tengo reflejos de gato y lo esquivé exitosamente lanzándole al agua. El duque dio la orden para que lo sacaran enseguida, parecía pollito remojado ja, ja, ja…

-¿Puedes narrarnos mejor?

R:- Claro, ja, ja, ja-Miré seriamente a mi entrevistado y él carraspeó para mantener el orden-. Proseguiré…

-¿Se puede saber qué locura es está y, en mi casa? ¿Usted quién es? ¿Por qué besa la prometida de mi hijo?

Candy, intervino por mí:-Es el padre del niño que llevo en vientre; si estás aquí es porque ya te enteraste, ¿cierto? – había dicho ella recuperando el aliento.

Terry salía del lago, los vasallos le entregaron unas toallas blancas para que se secara, pero el imbécil las rechazó. Iba como un energúmeno hacia mí.

"Candy le había tapado el paso a su prometido para suplicarle que le dejara hablar con él que es el padre de su hijo y por más que quisiera era un hecho que no podía eludir; a regañadientes aceptó".

Ambos nos habíamos mirado con desprecio.

Candy y yo nos fuimos charlar detrás de un árbol. Mientras que el duque le reprochaba a su hijo…

-Tu conducta es propia de un cab&&&…

 **Por otra parte:**

-Oh, Candy como te extrañé, ¿por qué te fuiste sin darme aviso de tus planes? –le decía con un mínimo de distancia entre nosotros, mis labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los de ella era inevitable no sentir su suave y fresco aliento a menta fresca que salía de su boca sabor a cereza.

-Albert, mantengamos la distancia. Estoy… Estoy comprometida…

-Con un pelele hijito de papi.

-Tú también eres rico…

-Sí, pero mis padres murieron. Solo me tuve que hacer fuerte en la vida-. La hice retroceder hasta tenerla acorralada contra el amplio roble. Mis manos se desviaron hasta las piernas húmedas de Candy, sutilmente subí mi mano derecha, ella me la golpeó.

-¡Compórtate!

-Perdón, sé de tu estado de salud.

-Y así tuviera totalmente sana no lo permitiría. Me puedo resfriar y no quiero que mi hijo se pongo malito. Nos veremos luego, pide una cita en mi consultorio-. Refirió apartándome con cierta violencia.

Terry se interpuso entre ambos para enterarme del papel que él jugaría ahora en adelante en la vida de Candy:

-Ya escuchaste a mi prometida mañana hablaran lo relacionado al niño que viene en camino. Es normal que se comuniquen. Debe crecer conociendo de dónde viene…- No sabes que ganas tenía de decirle que venía de mis bolas, ¿de qué otro lado?- Comprendo su actual situación. Vengo de una familia distanciada. Agradezco que mañana se hablen. Vamos Candy para que te cambies, mientras te bañas haré que te compren ropa.

A pesar de mi desagrado cedí. Candy en sí no podía recibir molestia, por lo que me retiré sin decir más, pero a medio camino regresé dándole orden explicita que como padre de la criatura que estaba por nacer debía asegurarme que Candy regresaría a casa sana y salva de lo contrario entrarían en un juicio legal en caso de una reacción adversa derivada del haber caído al agua (admito que fui responsable), por lo que el duque para evitar caer en controversia legal me aseguró que el mismo la llevaría a su casa. Me pareció que era un hombre de palabra…

-Terry te pido de ante mano disculpa por lo ocurrido, entenderé si deseas romper el compromiso de hecho es lo más sano-. Dijo cabizbaja. Terry se acercó a ella y la ayudó a envolverse el cabello en una toalla aprovechó para darle un sutil beso en la frente en sinónimo de compresión.

-Te quiero, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Después de que nazca esta hermosa criatura –dijo Terry dando unos pequeños toques a la panza de Candy- tú y yo tendremos hijos, los querré por igual sin distinción. Aceptaré que entables con él una relación filial por el niño que debe criarse en un hogar sano. Las diferencias entre los padres no pueden afectar el desarrollo emocional de los hijos.

-Terry eres tan compresivo nunca imaginé… esto de ti… en realidad de nadie, pensé que sería vetada por todos los hombres apenan ven a una mujer embarazada salen huyendo como si se tuviera peste o alguna enfermedad viral o contagiosa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja No es mi caso. Mi madre amará al niño como si fuera su nieto. Ella te ama como a una hija. Se me olvidaba decirte mañana vendrá; ya debe estar arribando su vuelo en este momento.

 **Aeropuerto de Londres.**

Eleonor más hermosa que nunca descendía del avión haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para que sus dos amores se unieran para siempre ella tendría una hija, su dulce Candy.

Al día siguiente en el consultorio de Candy una vez terminó las consultas Albert, llegó preguntando por ella:

-Espere un momento señor, avisaré a la Dra. White.

-Me extraña que no le haya comunicado soy el padre de su hijo.

-De igual forma debo anticiparlo son reglas institucionales.

-De acuerdo.

-Candy un hombre rubio de ojos azules, bien parecido, buelmoso, elegante y bello desea verte, dice que es el padre de tu hijo. ¿Lo dejo pasar o me lo llevo para la casa?

-No lo dejes pasar. Dile que no estoy. Que venga pasado mañana. Otra cosa.

-Sí.

-Llévatelo para tu casa.

-Okey.

-No está. Dice que venga pasado mañana, pero si quieres la puedes esperar en mi casa. ¡Ups!

-Entiendo, permiso señorita.

-Señor no puede pasar así.

Candy no paraba de reír en la oficina.

-¡Candy!

-Albert estoy ocupada-. Me acerqué a ver lo que le causaba gracia. Giré el monitor hacia mí.

-Viendo los tres chiflados, ¿es más importante que hablar del futuro de nuestro hijo?- Ella cambio su rostro divertido por una cara seria.

-Bien, toma asiento. Mily, cierra la puerta, por favor-. Candy cruzó los dedos de sus manos se puso frente a mí, posterior al haber apagado su computador- ¿Qué propones? Creí que tenías arresto domiciliario.

La mente de Albert voló como flash y se ubicó en la residencia de Chicago, donde Dorothy hablaba por teléfono con George:

-Señor, Miena no se está quieta. Ya le di algo para su hiperactividad pero nada-. George se masajeaba las sienes. Dale un filete de carne enorme con unas cuantas gotas de valeriana. Avísame cualquier cosa, por favor.

-Sí, señor.

William de niño nunca diste lata.

-Comandante el señor William es un hombre muy atlético.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ha subido y bajado las escaleras de una manera ¡Rápida!

-Déjame ver.

-¡Goooooool, ¡Señores, Croacia, Croacia… metió Gooool!

-¿Gol?

-¡Sí!

-¡Vamos a ver el partido!

-Pero…

-¡Olvídate de eso…! ¿Está ahí?

-Sí.

-Ven entonces, un gol de Croacia no es todos los días.

-Estoy para hablar de nuestro hijo.

-Te escucho.

-El niño es un Andrew, es varón, por lo que será mi sucesor. Mi tía desea conocerlo.

-¿Tu tía? ¿La misma que me miraba con repulsión cada vez que pisaba tu casa?

-Me disculpo por la actitud de ella, pero no tengo más tías.

-Y, ¿cómo lo tomó?

-Bueno…

¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ PREÑARLA? LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIJE Y LO PRIMERO QUE HICISTE…

Bajé la voz tía. ¡Soy un adulto y la elegí como madre de mi hijo…!

¿NO SE TE COURRIÓ OTRA? SI REALMENTE HUBIERA SIDO POR AMOR TE HABRÍAS CASADO CON ELLA. Mejor ni pensarlo sería fatal oh, mi neuritis…

-Digamos que está en una etapa de aceptación.

-Aceptación, eh- Candy expresó en un tono inconforme, pero a la vez sarcástico. Ella conocía la actitud de mi tía hacia ella, así que no se lo creería del todo.

-El asunto es que debes ir este fin de semana con ella quiere que compartamos como familia por el bien de nuestro crío.

-Iré, pero en compañía de mi futuro esposo.

-¿Cómo?

Continuará.

Poco para el final. Gracias por la apoyo Dios nos Bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15

Mizuki e Igarashi

-¿Cómo?

-Como escuchaste, él es mi prometido por tanto es parte de mi vida y aunque me duela admitirlo también tú eres parte de ella, eres… el padre de mi hijo. Terry como mi futuro esposo, como mi esposo porque lo será, estará presente en cada etapa de la vida de este pequeño que está gestándose en mi vientre. Así que desde ya debes acostumbrarte a su presencia te guste o no.

Realmente tenía una cara diferente no sabría cómo describirlo, es difícil descifrarlo no sé si estaba molesto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana, respiró profundo, pero ¿qué rayos quería él? Yo necesito una familia, admito que me divertí con él como nunca los momentos que pasamos juntos eran llenos de diversión y complicidad, me acuerdo cuando se paraba a media mañana de la cama desnudo podía obsérvale su bien tonificado trasero, sin perder detalle de su parte delantera. Fuero tanto los momento que vivimos que llegué a pensar…

-¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Qué llegaste a pensar?

R: -¡Nada! Te seguiré contando.

A regañadientes aceptó la asistencia de mi prometido a la reunión con la tía Elroy de hecho nos quedaríamos en su villa era un fin de semana destinado a llevarnos como… no sé cómo llamarlo; una cosa si era un hecho entre ambos jamás existiría el adiós, más aun con un hijo de por medio.

Entonces, le hice participe para llevarnos bien con la familia de Albert por mi hijo, por ese motivo mi prometido accedió…

-Candy esperemos que esta convivencia sea beneficioso para ambos en especial para el niño, te confieso que me cuesta aceptarlo.

-Lo sé- dije algo melancólica en sí lo último que quería era verlo, pero es el padre del niño, ¿qué podía hacer?, lo mejor era enfrentar de una vez la situación esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Y entonces empezó la acción allí estábamos frente a la puerta después de haber parqueado el auto. Nos recibió una mucama, debo decir que lo que pasó marcó nuestras vidas en ese fin de semana:

-Buenas tardes, joven señorita, ¿usted es la madre del hijo del señor Andrew?- Asentí con la mirada.

-Pase adelante les están esperando.

-Gracias-dijimos al unísono. Al entrar a la casa pudimos apreciar lo majestuoso del lugar. Había ido a su residencia en Chicago, que es enorme y elegante pero esta era especial no sé por qué su decoración me hacía sentir emociones… en especial el retrato de él vestido de escoces sé que era él por su dulce sonrisa y mirada afable.

-Hola Candy.

Me había saludado Albert con su dulce sonrisa, quien estaba parado al lado de su tía Elroy, alias cara dura ja, ja, ja así le decía yo en secreto es que no se inmutaba por nada ni nadie. Él vestía una camisa blanca semi holgada que se le podía entrever el pecho; tenía unos botones desabrochados y un pantalón de mezclilla semi ajustado le hacía ver más provocativo que nunca. Se acercó a mí y literalmente me hipnotizó. El sutil carraspeó de la tía Elroy me regresó a la realidad de esa ocasión.

-¿Tú eres Candy?

-Sí, señora.

-Y, ¿el señor quién es?-antes de poderlo presentar Albert se adelantó.

-Tía ya le expliqué, qué es…

-William, sólo me das dolores de cabeza- ella se quejó tocándose las sienes - ¿Qué clase de libertina eres? ¿Cómo andabas con los dos? Ya me había imaginado… una dama jamás se encierra con un hombre, en su cuarto.

El rostro de Terry había cambiado de coloración, nunca lo había visto así.

-Señora, respeto el pasado de Candy es normal que de jóvenes seamos inmaduros. Justifico a Candy, a él no, ya es bastante mayor, se aprovechó de la fragilidad de ella…

-Me cuesta entender el propósito de esta reunión con tu… cielos no sé cómo llamar a todo esto que estoy presenciando. Se supone…

-Como he dicho a mi futura esposa, el niño no es responsable de la forma en la que fue concebido. Somos adultos, debemos aprender a convivir en familia soy parte de Candy y, al estar ustedes vinculados con su hijo de inmediato nos relacionamos. Por lo que pido que aprendan a verme a diario-. Habló con propiedad dándole la mano a Albert en señal de paz. No sé porque le noté una mirada distinta a lo que manifestaban sus labios. Se apretaron la mano con gran fuerza.

-Ese niño, ¿seguro que es tu hijo? ¿Cómo sabes?

-Tía, por Dios ya le expliqué que ella sólo ha estado conmigo. Lo noté desde la primera vez que nos encerramos…- el descarado había cambiado el tono de voz para detallar maliciosamente, por lo que me vi en la obligación de acallarlo con una bofetada- ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?

-Para que respetes mi intimidad.

-Te das cuenta es una salvaje.

-No es una salvaje se hace respetar.

-Esto va por mal camino- declaró la tía Elroy.

Continuará.

Dedicado a Gaby la desertora.

Dios nos Bendiga siempre.


End file.
